A new life
by ToniElizabeth
Summary: How can Elizabeth Steele find a place in Charming, California? Everyone told her not to move there cause of the motorcycle club, Samcro. She told herself that she is moving to Charming for a new start, a new life. Away from New York, Manhattan. But can the charming outlaw VP Jax Teller make it worth moving here? Well lets find out. Jax and oc
1. Chapter 1 A new town

**A new life**

 **A/N I do not own any Sons of Anarchy or any of the plots or episodes. I only own my characters and future characters. This will be my first chapter story so I'm extremely nervous well anyway have fun reading and please comment i love to hear from you guys.**

 _This is her thoughts_

And this regular

chapter 1

I continued down the road that will lead me to Charming, California. _Why am I moving here?_ Elizabeth asked herself _Oh that's right a new life, a change of sensory._ Elizabeth thought as she drove past the Welcome to Charming sign. _Well can't change my mind now._ As I kept on driving I noticed how small the town is. _News will travel fast. Ugh_. As I pulled up to the house I bought it was only a 1 bedroom and 1 bathroom and a nice living room and kitchen. All of my saving for this. I sighed as she began to unpack, she didn't have much to begin with, so it was an easy and fast process. _I need to start looking for a job soon, well actually tomorrow. I hope people are hiring._ As I began to unpack she heard the thunder of motorcycles it reminded me of lions roaring. I looked towards the window, which needs cleaning she saw all of them race by like a cheetah. _I bet they feel so free on those bikes…_

Jax pov

We raced down the road not giving a shit about the speed limit. They drove pass a house that's been abandoned for years. _I've got to tell ma about the new the new person in town. I hope the person isn't a fed we had enough of them up our asses watching our every fucken step_. _They are a bunch of fucken pussies_. As Jax Teller drove past the old buildings, the club house entrance came to view. They pulled in and they parked their bikes in a row. "Hey Jax church in 5 minutes "yelled Clay as he went to the office where my mom is at, running the business. I pulled out my phone hoping to have a call or text from Wendy, my baby momma. Nothing. I slammed my phone shut and put it in my pocket as I raced to office to talk to mom. _Maybe she can check on her for me. I haven't heard from her in weeks or got a doctor's bill in months_ I thought. I got to the office I noticed the door open, so I walked in I noticed Clay sitting the seat and ma at the computer with a scowl on her face. "Hey ma have you heard from Wendy or anything I haven't gotten any phone call from her." I asked. "No baby I haven't but I'm about to go to town ill check up on her when I'm out" she said. Clay got out of the chair, clapped my shoulder, "Let's go to the table" he said as he walked out and towards the club. I walked out behind him we entered the church, Clay taking the head chair because he is president while I sit on his right side as his VP. We were talking business when all of a sudden, a prospect barged in saying something about Gemma my mom and Wendy going to the hospital having the baby. I jumped out of my seat and raced to my bike and tearing out of the parking racing toward St. Thomas Hospital. I walked quickly in the hospitals "Ma what the hell happened" I yelled. "That whor junkie was shot up she overdosed there taking her into a emergency C-section. She told me frightened. The hours went on and on. "Jax" I looked up and saw Tara Knowles I haven't seen her in years since she left town "Hey doc what are doing here?" I asked. "I heard your name, so I asked the doctor if I could assist on the case, Jax he has to do surgery" she told with an apology look. "What? What kind of surgery?". She looked down at the file and said "he has a tear in his stomach and hole in the heart- The family flaw my mom interrupted. "Yes, the family flaw she replied.

Well there it is folks the very first chapter. I'll try and get them to be longer. Tara Knowles is back hmm I wonder what's going to happen? Have fun reading and I hope to hear from you all. Bye 😊 


	2. Chapter 2 A job and mystery man

A new life

Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy or the characters or the plot just my own characters. Enjoy the chapter.

The family flaw is on my mom's side...my older brother Thomas Teller, had a heart failure. He passed away a couple of years ago. I can't lose my son yeah at first, I didn't want him but now I would do anything for him to stay with me forever. I don't want to put in the ground. It should be the other way around. He has a half a stomach and a hole in the heart. I was never the one to pray but I pray for my son to stay with me. "You do whatever it takes to save him" I begged Tara

"Alright Jax I will. Ill let you know any changes" She replied with fire in her eyes. She was determined to save this baby's life no matter what it takes. Gemma eyed the her from afar with a thoughtful look on her face" _That tart is up to something. I'm going to find out. Ugh that weasel"_ She thought with determination. "Hey ma I got to back to the club. Tell me anything that happens" Jax told his mother with pleading eyes only for her to see. "Of course, baby. Don't worry" She replied tenderly. Jax nodded and headed towards the elevator that will lead to parking lot.

Elizabeth pov.

I was cleaning the grim and dust off the windows. "Ugh this is going to take forever to clean these" I huffed to myself regretting to start with the windows, but at least I can see out of them". As she went to next window a knock came to the door. "Coming" I yelled running to the door my black/brown hair in the way. I opened the door to see a middle-aged woman around 40ish. "Hi, I'm Maggie Weathers I live next door and I wanted to welcome to Charming" Maggie said warmly. "Hi! Do you want to come in? I'm just cleaning the windows and the doors" I replied with a warm smile. "I have to go to work I just wanted to welcome you" she said all smiles that is so warm. "No problem at all" I said. We talked for a few minutes till she had to go. When she left I continued cleaning till it was dark and I was exhausted as I took a shower I wondered how the hell I'm going to get a job and pay bills. I can make it. I know I can. I will not go back with my tail between my legs. Not to him… anything but to him. I got out of the shower got dressed and double checked the locks on everything then I went to bed, waiting for the morning in my new place.

No one's pov

The morning came to quick for Elizabeth. She wanted to sleep and think about when things were good and not so bad but then she realized that she must go look for a job today. She grumbled as she got out of her full-size bed and staggered towards the bathroom to due her daily routine. She took a shower, brushed her teeth, got dressed and then finally ate breakfast which consist of toast and milk and she was out the door. She drove around hoping to see a "HELP WANTED" sign but no luck. She pulled up to a small café and cut off the car and just leaned forward and almost gave up and went to pack and go back to Manhattan. She jerked her head up with new determination and started her car and pulled out and started towards St. Thomas hospital. She is a CNA surely, they need one. She parked the car, shut it off and got out and squared her shoulders and chanted to herself she can do this. This isn't that hard.

Elizabeth pov.

I walked to the door and it opened when I came up to it and I walked in and went to the front desk. "Hi, Miss I quickly looked her name tag Jones I was wondering if you are hiring?" I asked very nicely. "What's your name I may ask" Miss Jones questioned. "Elizabeth Steele" I answered. "Well Miss. Steele I will get the head doctor. Wait here." She said as she got up and went to page him or her to the front desk. "Doctor Knowles please come up to front desk please Doctor Knowles" She spoke on the intercom. "She'll be here as soon as possible Miss. Steele "Yes ma'am" I replied nervously. I hope they are hiring. I looked up and down the halls hoping to see this Doctor Knowles but nothing. I inhaled deep and blew it out I waited as though it seemed forever, but it was only like 10-15 minutes. I looked up and finally saw some young lady walk up to the front desk. " _I hope that's her. I really do"_ I prayed in my thoughts. "Miss. Jones, you called me" Asked Doctor Knowles. "Yes, ma'am you have someone looking in for a job and you said something about one being open a couple days ago" Miss. Jones voice didn't waiver. It seems like she doesn't really like this Knowles girl but that not my business. "Yes, I did" She said, "Where is she or him" She asked. I stood up and walked up to her and handed out my hand "Hi I'm Elizabeth Steele I'm wondering if you have a job opening" I asked hopefully. She looked at me with those brown/gold eyes she is so much taller than I am. Well 5'1 is short but she is like a giant compared to me. "I'm CNA a Certified Nurse's Assistant" I explained. "I know what that is" she said slightly annoyed "I'm a busy person here with a lot of surgeries and you can be my assistant, I know it isn't what you probably want but I need one since my old one went to different hospital" she explained in a rush. "I can do that Doctor Knowles" I said urgently. She looked at me for a while and flashed me a smile and said, "Great I'll see you tomorrow at 6 in the morning and don't be late please". "Yes, ma'am I will be I called at her as she walked down towards he hall looking a file in her hand. I nodded at Miss. Jones and with a smile on my face I walked out the door towards my car and looked around and sighed happily. The roar of a motorcycle caught my attention and I saw an attractive man getting off the bike and exhaled the smoke from his mouth while he stood up and walked towards the door. " _He is so handsome. So, put together."_ I thought. He had this energy around him that makes people look at him and part ways like the red sea. He doesn't look so scary. He caught me looking at him and smirked a half smile while still blowing smoke through his nose. I quickly looked away, got to my car started it up and looked behind me and pulled out and started to drive while trying to get my heart under control. " _What a man"_ I thought

Jax's pov

I pulled in the parking lot at St. Thomas and got off my bike and blew out the smoke from my cigarette and walked toward the door. Everyone moved out of the way. I sometimes hate how everyone acted around us. I spotted a young woman looking my way. I smirked at her while blowing smoke from my nose while she looked away. _"I wonder who the hell she is"_ I thought _She isn't bad looking, from what I can see she has black/brown hair a little chunky but that's alright I like women with curves. She has a nice rack."_ I looked away from her when the doors opened, and I went to search for Tara. I finally found her in the maternity ward. "Hey Tara, how Abel" I asked worriedly. "Oh, hey Jax. He's doing great. The surgery went well. But I still want to keep him for a few days" She said smiling at me. "Alright great I'm glad" I said happy. We talked for a while and I finally decide to leave after seeing Abel for a little bit and left. As I was driving I drifted off the woman I saw in the parking lot. _"What a woman"_ I thought.

A/n: So, they finally kind of met each other. Don't worry I know it may sound slow but I'm working up to it. What is Elizabeth hiding? I hope you all enjoy this chapter I stayed up so late proof reading everything haha. Please leave a review I would like to see what you all think about it. Until next time everyone. Bye 😊


	3. Chapter 3 First day and Finally

A new Life

Disclaimer: The Sons of Anarchy is not mine. Just my characters and plot

A/N: I am so sorry if I confused you all on the plot. I'm going to clear it up. Elizabeth came from Manhattan New York and yes everyone told her not to move to Charming we haven't got there yet. And yes, Elizabeth is hiding something but that will be revealed later in the story. I'm sorry for the confusion.

 _ **John Teller**_ will be bold and italic

Chapter 3 First day and Finally

The morning came faster than light to Elizabeth. She thrown herself out of bad she didn't even bother checking the time. She was too excited about her job even if she's an assistant and not a CNA. She done her daily routine and was out the door by 5:30 A.M. "I dread the mornings" She grumbled to herself "I need coffee". The town was dead quiet it made her kind of paranoid. After what seemed a long drive she came up to St. Thomas and went in to start her first day.

Elizabeth pov

"Hey Elizabeth" kind of yelled Miss. Jones as I came up to the front desk to ask where do I go to find Dr. Knowles. "Hey Ms. Jones" I replied still kind of sleepy. "Please call me Charlie" She replied with so much energy for it be 5:50 A.M. "Okay Charlie, where do I go to find Dr. Knowles" I asked. "She's usually in the maternity ward checking up Jax Tellers little boy" she replied quietly "be careful around Dr. Knowles, she can be little mean, and she gets aggravated quickly if you aren't on her good side" Charlie whispered to. "I understand thank you for telling me Charlie" I told her honestly. She told me the maternity ward is on the third floor. I went to the elevator and checked the third floor. "Where have you been Ms. Steele" asked Dr. Knowles asked behind me. "I was getting directions from Ms. Jones down on the main floor ma'am" I replied already nervous. "Well I have an office on this floor that's why I'm here so much, but you will be in there most of time, filing paperwork and answering phone calls" Dr. Knowles told me kindly. "Yes ma'am" I replied. I turned to look at the babies. There is so many of them. They are so cute! She showed the office and told how to do things and it wasn't that hard to do. Some time passed and before I knew it was 12 o'clock in the afternoon. I was filing paperwork when the door just opened and when I looked up and saw that man I saw yesterday in the parking lot. " _Oh lord help me. He has the most beautiful blue eyes"_ I thought while blushing and looking away. "Hi, may I help you—" I ran off cause I didn't know his name. "I'm Jackson Teller people call me Jax." He answered. " _So that's who he is?_ I look at his cut and realize he's apart of that motorcycle group everyone warned me about. " _I don't care I just needed to get out of that town"_ I thought as I looked at Jax Teller I noticed a tattoo on his right arm. I wonder who John Teller is.

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth Steele I'm Dr. Knowles new assistant. She's on lunch break. Do you need anything" I asked him?

"I came to see how Abel is. Do you know anything about him?" He asked sitting down in chair in front of my desk

"Who?" I asked looking through files

"Abel Teller, my son" he asked

"Ah got it. They say they would like to keep him till he can breathe on his own and that tear in his stomach that they fixed is doing great" I told him facts

"Alright then. I'll come back later and see her" he said standing up and heading to the door. "Oh, and welcome to Charming"

"Thank you" I whispered after him.

Jax's pov.

As I walked out the office I can't help but notice that she is beautiful up close, especially those green blue eyes. I walked down the hall to see Abel. I stepped in his room and just thanked who ever is up there for saving him. I stayed in his room for a few minutes then went to see Wendy. I walked in her room to see her watching tv. I stood at the foot her bed and leaned forward.

"Wendy its not your fault" I told her gently

"Yeah right. I just don't have self-control, right?" she scoffed

"Us getting back together was a mistake. I knew it was going to end badly. I wasn't ready or wanted to be married. I sure as hell didn't want a kid. When you told me, you were pregnant I hated you, so I ran." He told her.

"Jax I'm terrible sorry." She told me while crying

"You need help Wendy" I told gently

"I know. I know, and I promise this time. I promise I'm going to get off it. I have Abel now." She told with seriousness in her eyes. I seen that look before.

I took her to see Abel and she started crying again.

"Oh Jax! He's so small" she said while crying and she couldn't look at him

"He's got to stay in this cooker till he can throw a punch." I told her smiling at Abel

"I'm sorry little boy I'm so so sorry little boy" she told him sincerely

I helped her stand out of the wheelchair to get a closer look at him, she looked down at him and cried and I buried her head in my chest trying to comfort her.

"Were going to send you to rehab. Again." I told her and she nodded her head and continued to look at him.

After I took her back to her room I ran into Tara. She was looking through her filed Elizabeth gave her and nodded to what she was saying

"Hey ladies" I said walking op to them.

"Hey Jax" Tars smiled at me.

"Thank you for helping Abel I really appreciate it" I told really meaning it "You have a great assistant by the way" I told her

"Oh yeah she takes up a lot of work for me" She told me.

Elizabeth stayed quiet the whole time not really paying attention to our conversation trying to give us privacy. I talked to Tara little bit more and decided to hit the road going the clubhouse to see what shit we are into as always. I clapped Elizabeth shoulder as I passed her. She jerked up her head and smiled at me and I smirked at her as a goodbye.

" _She is so shy_ " I laughed in my head.

The ride the clubhouse was short and before I know it I was parking my bike and heading towards the house.

"Hey Jackie boy" said Chibs drunk as hell

"Hey buddy" I replied laughing

I found Clay in church sitting at the head of the table lost in thought.

"Everything okay man" I asked him

"Yeah figuring how long its going to take us rebuild" He told me

"I don't think we need to right now. We have a lot going on especaily with Hale up our ass" I reminded him

"I know. If Oswald land goes public that means more houses and more houses mean more citizens and more citizens means more cops and federal." He told me filling me in

"We don't need AFT on our ass either. Unser is retiring soon very soon. See if you can keep him on for about 6 months. That should give us enough time to rebuild and get out shit covered aight? I told him filing him on my plan.

"I agree with what your saying. Ill talk to him tomorrow and we'll go from there." He told getting up and clapping my shoulder as he walked out of church.

I went to my dorm grabbed my dad manual:

The Life and Death of Sam Crow: How the Sons of Anarchy lost Their Way by John Thomas Teller.

For my sons, Thomas who is already at peace and for Jax for he may never stray

" _ **When we take action to defend the one's we love personal justice collides with social and divine justice. W become judge, jury and god. With that choice come daunting responsibility some men cave under the weight. Others abuse the momentum. The true outlaw finds the balance the passion in his heart and reason in his mind. His solution is always an equal mix of might and right"**_

I looked at the sky and think about what went on. I sense a change coming and I don't know if its going to be good or bad

" _Fuck"_ I thought cursing the situation

Elizabeth pov.

For my first day it wasn't that bad. I looked at the clock noticing it was 10 p.m., Dr. Knowles went home an hour ago after giving me paperwork on patients to put in on their file. I met Jax Teller the outlaw of the town. Prince charming. Everyone back home told me not to move because of them. He knows Dr. Knowles well. I hope his son gets well soon. He looks so precious, so fragile. I logged out of the computer put the files I had out up in the correct spot and turned to door and leave. I look for Charlie to tell her bye and then I was on my mary way. I told Dr. Knowles about Jax looking for her. She seems to like him.

" _Man I hope not haha"_ I thought laughing

I drove home and was blessed to have a great day. I can't wait for tomorrow to bring. The air had a calming feel to it, it was comforting to me. I drove up my driveway ate a little snack and laid down to sleep excited for tomorrow.

A/N: Well what do you think? They finally met! I hope yall like and enjoy. I hope to hear from a you all soon. Bye 😊


	4. Chapter 4 Family dinner

A new life

A/N: I don't own the Sons of Anarchy. I just own my characters and my plot. Enjoy my story 😊

 _ **John Tellers voice**_

 _Thoughts_

Chapter 4 Family dinner

No one's pov

The day for Tara Knowles is just like any other day she gets up and starts getting dressed. She hopes her new assistant Elizabeth Steele is already there and ready to go she doesn't have time to wait on her today. She sighs as she pulls in the front of St. Thomas pleased to see Elizabeth car is there.

" _Thank god"_ she thought

She goes to the automatic sliding doors and walks through and almost dreads the thought of coming into work. She wanted to stay home and see what she can do to get back Jax.

" _I miss him"_ She thought sadly to herself

She rounds the corner and see's Jax talking to Elizabeth.

Tara pov.

"Elizabeth don't you have paperwork to file" I said to her cutting her down with an icy look

Elizabeth grew red and her smile fell and ran off to the office.

" _Good. Ill talk to her later about this. I hope she doesn't have a crush on him"_ I thought angrily

"What the hell was that Tara!" Said Jax shocked at her outburst like that

"Nothing Jax its just she just had paperwork to do. She shouldn't just stand around doing nothing all day" I told him completely shocked that he's defending her.

"I started the conversation with her. You should really get to know her. She isn't that bad." He told me with a smile on his face

" _WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON! I LEAVE FOR LUNCH YESTERDAY AND NOW THIS! IS SHE TRYING TO STEAL HIM FROM!"_ I yelled in my head furious at her.

"Hmmm okay" I told him annoyed

"My mom is having a family dinner you should come since you took care of Abel." He asked inviting me

"Alright. Sure, I'll go" I told him my mood getting better and better.

He nodded and hugged me goodbye. I went to my office and saw Elizabeth working like crazy.

" _Tramp" I thought about her_

Elizabeth pov

" _I'm in so much shit with Dr. Knowles. I just talking to him about his son. Who by the way is so handsome already. He even invited me to a family dinner tonight. I don't know if I'm going or not."_ I thought smiling to myself.

I heard heels clicking come to the door and I knew that it was Dr. Knowles. I instantly began updating patience files. She opened the door and gave the coldest glare I ever had in a while. She just kept glaring at me. I started to get uncomfortable.

"You are not allowed to speak to him." She told me hissing

"Why not? It's not like I'm hitting on him or anything. We were talking about his son who is by the way doing better in case you're wondering." I told her getting angry

" _Don't lose your temper. Don't lose your temper."_ I kept telling myself.

The nerve of this woman. Stacking claim on a man like he's a fucken pair of louse Vuitton shoes.

"I'm your boss I don't have to tell you. So, if you would like to keep your job stay the hell away from him. He's mine since High School" she told me seething.

I just stared at her with so much hatred in my eyes. Its like she could catch on fire.

I looked away and went back to work as she went to her office.

" _I hate that woman. She is a terrible boss and person"_ I thought to myself with so much hatred

I was definitely going to that family dinner. I like him a lot.

" _I have a crush on him! Its just like High School"_ I laughed in my head with a silly grin on my face.

Rest of the day was so tense. You could cut it with a knife it was so thick. I can't wait for tonight. My mom always told me to never to anyone's house to dinner without bringing something with me. Dr. Knowles told me to go home as she was leaving early. I gladly took that offer and went to the grocery store.

"Are you Elizabeth Steele?" some woman asked with black hair and blond highlights. She had a scare between her two breasts

"Yes, ma'am I am. May I ask who you are" I questioned worried

"I'm Gemma Morrow. I'm Jax's mom" She told me with a little smile on her face

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Morrow" I told her politely

"Please call me Gemma" She told smiling

"Okay Gemma. Jax invited me to your family dinner if that's okay?" I asked her

"Oh yes. The more the merrier." She told me looking at porkchops and chicken "Oh the good doctor is coming. That weasel."

Ugh she was talking about Dr. Knowles. Great.

"Yay" I said dryly

"What you don't like her? I thought she's your boss?" She questioned me

"She may be my boss, but she has a stick up her ass so bad she can be a fucken popsicle" I huffed out

"You got one thing right. Well I'll you tonight baby" She told walking down the aisle towards the drinks.

I went towards the bakery picking out a pie. There's so many I'm in awe. I franticly look at all of them I can't choose which one I want. After a few minutes I picked up a Pecan pie and an Apple pie.

" _I hope they like them_ " I thought as I put them in the cart and walked towards the cashier and checked out.

I drove to the house and got ready. I took a shower got out and here I was standing in front of my closet looking at my clothes. I don't want to wear anything fitted but I don't want to wear something that makes me look bigger than I was.

" _Ugh I'm so fat_ " I thought almost crying " _He'll never like me. Guys like him like skinny girls who wear a size small in shirts and single digit pants. Not someone who wears large in shirts and who wears size 13-15 pants size."_

I finally picked out black knee length dress. The body is decorated with lace with a scalloped edge with a V-neckline with lace sheer sleeves. Not too much cleavage. Perfect. I came back to the closet and got out my black flats. I hate heels I'm such a klutz. I went to the bathroom to do my hair and makeup. I put my black hair in a nice loose curl and added a smoky look to make my blue green eyes pop. I checked myself in the mirror I hoped I looked okay and not like a whor. I checked the time and notice I was about late.

" _Shit_ " I race back to my room grabbed my keys, purse, and the pies and I was out the door. I put the address in my phone and followed the directions the GPS told me. I pulled up to a beautiful house.

"Who are these peoples" I asked myself in awe

The house is spectacular. I parked at the curb and got everything out and went to knock on the door. I waited to someone to come to the door.

Jax's pov

I was already at moms. Everyone was here, the whole club. Tara came not too long ago. Her and I are sitting on the couch with boys while mom and the others are in the kitchen getting everything ready.

" _I hope Elizabeth comes soon_ " I thought hoping to see her

I hear a knock on the door. I jumped up and ran for the door before ma can get to it. She gave me a confused look but didn't saying anything to me. I opened the door and saw Elizabeth standing there in a beautiful dress her green blue popping.

"Come on in darlin" I told her smiling wide

"Thank you for inviting me Jax. I brought Pecan and Apple pie. I hope you all like them" she told smiling brightly

"Great I love Apple pie. Come on ill let you meet everyone" I said grabbing her hand.

I noticed that she's shy I can't help but laugh.

"Hey guys this is Elizabeth she works with Tars as her assistant." I told them

Elizabeth pov

He introduced me to everyone. Clay, Bobby, Tig, Juice, Happy, Piney, Kip aka half sack, Opie and Chibs. I like Chibs he's from Ireland. Clay is the president he's Jax's step-dad, Opie is his childhood friend there like brothers. Kip is the prospect whatever that means, he was in Iraq. Happy didn't talk much but he seems okay. Piney is Opie's dad. Tig is weird. Creepy. Bobby is like Elvis to me. His family is huge.

"What are you doing here" Asked Tara seething

"Jax invited me and so did his mother" I told her going redder than a tomato

"I told you to stay away from him. Why can't you listen? This is my family." She whispered in my ear furiously

"Elizabeth, you came!" Gemma interrupted Tara

"Of course, I did Gemma. I brought you all pie" I told her all excited

"Good we needed dessert "She told as she stirred me into the kitchen. "Don't worry about that bitch, she just feels threatened by you. She needs to go back to Chicago."

"I agree but im thankful for the job she gave. Why would she be threanted by me? I mean come on she's beautiful, smart, and strong willed" I told her with a sad sigh

"Your beautiful too darling. She feels threated by because she thinks you might take Jax away from her." Gemma told while cutting up some green bell peppers.

"Oh" I couldn't think of anything else to say, "Can I help you with anything?" I asked eager to help

"You can take out the ham and the rolls please" she told me with a gentle smile

Tara came in the kitchen and asked if she could do anything to help.

"I think we got it doc but thanks" Gemma said curtly

I snickered and tried to hide my smile

"Elizabeth, I need to speak with you" Tara told me with a thunderous glare

"Yes ma'am" I told her with a small smile

Gemma gave a look as Tara left the kitchen

"Baby you are 22 years old don't be scared of that toothpick" she told with seriousness in her eyes "Show her that you aren't going to take shit from her. If she fires you ill give you a job. You got to stand up for yourself darling or nobody will" she told sweetly and left the kitchen with the food in her hands. I carried out some while the other girls were behind me doing the same thing.

"Elizabeth, you can sit next to me darlin" Jax told me pulling out my seat for me

"Thank you" I told him taking the seat

We all sat around the table passing the corn, mashed potatoes, ribs, porkchops and many more.

"Gemma this is great. You all done a fantastic job" I told me with much appreciation

"No problem darlin" She told from Clays lap

Tara never did talk to me nor did I talk to her. I don't want to face her and lose my job.

" _Ill handle it tomorrow at work"_ I told myself

By the time dinner was over and dishes were washed and put away I was ready to go home and sleep for two days straight. Jax walked me to my car and thanked me for coming

"I'll see you around" he told as he hugged me and kissed my forehead

"You bet" I told blushing

I drove off and looked back as he

"Man, what a night. I'm glade I came _."_ I told myself

Jax's pov.

I'm glad Elizabeth came tonight. Something is going on with Tara and her. I know Tara still likes me, but I don't see anything happening with her. I drove home after I thanked mom and kissed her goodnight and hugged Clay goodbye

"See you tomorrow brother" Clay told me as a I am walking out

I went stone building, climbed up the ladder and sat down and began to read:

 _ **Einstein said that any intelligent fool can make things bigger, more complex,  
and more violent. But it takes a touch of genius and lots of courage to move  
something in the opposite direction. I'm realizing that my touch of genius and  
my courage are coming too little, too late. And I fear that for SAMCRO, there  
may be no opposite direction.**_

I closed the folder with the journal in it. I sighed and looked toward the sky as I am sitting on top of the building. I am realizing that I got to make wiser decisions for the club and for my family. Change is coming.

A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter. Tara is causing trouble, Gemma is coming into the picture and so is the rest of the guys. What change is coming to the club? Find out next on A new life. Oh, I need a beta reader I tried contacting people, but they haven't got back to me so if you all know anyone that won't hesitate to tell what is wrong or anything please tell me. Anyway, please review and everything I would like to hear your guys thoughts. Until next time. 


	5. Chapter 5 Finally

A new life

A/N: Sons of Anarchy belong to Kurt Sutter. I just own my characters and future characters. Enjoy the story 😊

 _Thoughts_

 _ **John Teller**_

Chapter 5

Jax's Pov

The morning sun was shining through my window as I got up and went towards the bathroom.

"Jax church in five" yelled Juice behind my door.

"Alright" I yelled back brushing my teeth

Shits been going down lately with Ope and Donna. I stepped out my door and went to church. Everyone was at the table when I got there. I sat down next to Clay.

"What's going on?" I asked the table

"We have a new ATF in town" Clay told us

"Damn. Who is it" I asked

"Stahl. She's here because of the gun running. Unser told us." Clay folding his arms

"We just got to be more careful with the business" Tig said

I shook my head knowing this was going to turn bad.

"We need to lay low and figure out to get around this" I told everyone thinking clearly

"No, we need nip this in the bud" Tig said firing back at me

" _This asshole_ " I thought "No we don't if we get caught there goes SAMCROW. We need to be smart about this man"

"That is smart brother" Tig countered

"No remember brains before bullets! If we do that more ATF is going to be on our asses" I seethed

"Listen to Jackie boy. We need to be smart about this. We have enough shit going on with everting" Said Chibs backing me up

"All in favor of being careful and figure this out?" Said Clay

Opie, Bobby, Half-sack, Piney, Chibs were all for it.

"Alright." Clay said as he brought down the gavel.

"On tow better news. My son comes out of the toaster today." I said smiling

"Alright Jackie boy" Chibs clapping my shoulder

"Way to go dad" Clay told me proudly

"Thanks everyone" I told them

We all left that table but Tig's is pissed. I don't give a fuck about that.

Elizabeth Pov

My morning came quick to me. I wasn't excited to go to work because of whap happened last night at Gemma's. I knew I was going to get fired. I might as well get this over with. I tried to delay my morning as much as possible. Before I knew it I was in front of the hospital and was climbing out of my car.

"Elizabeth!"

I looked up as I heard my name being yelled. It's Charlie.

"Hey Charles" I said smiling

"What did you do to Tara? She is seething. She told me to tell her when you got here" Charlie told me confusingly

"Jax invited me to a family and I went" I told Charlie like it was no problem

"He did? That's so sweet!" She gushed "but Tara is mad, so you might want to beg for mercy hun"

I remembered what Gemma told me: You go to stand up for yourself darling or nobody will.

"I will not bow down to her. Im 22 years old not 5!" I huffed "She needs to realize that she isn't in High School anymore."

"You go girl. Show her that you aren't going to be bullied" Charlie told me proudly like a mother looking at her daughter

I walked to her office and walked straight in not even to bother to knock.

"What you can't knock" She told me with a glare

"I didn't see a reason to knock. Tara I'm not going to apologize for going to the family dinner. I sure as hell not going to apologize for speaking Jax Teller. We aren't in High School anymore we are in the real world. I don't know you and you sure as hell don't know me. I'm not going to be bullied by some jealous crazy ex-girlfriend." I told her laying it all out

"Is that all" She asked me emotionless

" _Yes, that's it"_ I thought to myself hoping that I still have a job

"Pack your desk and get out. Ill mail your paycheck." She told me smiling like she won

I didn't say anything to her I just packed my things, it wasn't much to begin with. I walked out of the door and went to my car. After I said goodbye to Charlie.

" _I hope Gemma will stick with her word_ " I thought hoping

I went to Teller-Morrow garage and parked my car

"Hey Elizabeth "said Kip

"Hey! Is Gemma around?" I asked looking around

"Yeah she's in the office just knock before you go in" he told me smiling

"Thanks, hun" I called over my shoulder

I couldn't notice how everything looks so different in their world.

"Am I really about to get involved in this" I asked myself not sure anymore

"What're you going to do just talk to yourself?"

I looked up and saw Gemma walking towards me with her high heels clicking on the marked-up pavement.

"I was just checking out everything. It looks so different" I told her looking around.

Noticing just know empty it is. I wonder where everyone is.

"Hey earth to Elizabeth you there?" Gemma waving her hand in my face

"Yeah I'm sorry just lost in thought" I told her

"Since you're here and not at work I'm guessing she fired you?" Gemma said more as a statement than a question

"Yeah she did. I was wondering if that job other still stands?" I asked looking down

"Look at me when you talk to me darling. And yes, that offer still stands" She told bring her arms around me hugging

"Thank you" I said hugging her back thankful for this.

"You can help me in the office. I'll let you file and put stuff in the computer okay doll?" She said guiding me towards the office

"Yeah I can do that." I told her looking at the piles and piles of the paperwork

We worked all day and finally put a dent in the paperwork. Let me just say it took fucken forever.

"My god Gem this taking forever haha" I said laughing

"You'll get used to it baby" Said Gemma typing information in the computer

Before I knew it, I heard the roar of the motorcycles and I knew instantly they were home.

"There back Gem" I told smiling towards the parking lot.

"Yes, they are" She smiled at me

I looked and saw the prince of charming coming toward the office.

"Go on baby. Take a break." Gemma told me going back to the paper

I ran out of the office towards them.

"Jax!" I yelled at him

"Hey darlin. What're you doing here" He asked walking towards me

"Your mom gave me a job so um I work here now. Is that okay with you?" I asked him looking down

"Sure doll. I can keep an eye on you trouble maker" He said laughing at me

"I'm no trouble maker Jackson Teller" I told him smirking

He laughed at me.

Gemma pov

I look up and see Jax and Elizabeth talking

" _I like her. She's good for Jax."_ She said lovingly

"Hey Gem who the hell is that with Jax" Asked Clay

"That's Elizabeth Steele. Have Juice run a background check on her. Okay?" Gemma asked just to be safe

"You got it baby" Clay said kissing me and walking off.

" _I hope she isn't hiding anything"_ I thought worrying.

Clay pov

"Hey Juice, look up Elizabeth Steel" I barked at Juice

"You got it boss" He said running

He took off running towards the laptop.

Elizabeth pov. (last time I'm changing pov in this chapter)

I went to get to see if Gemma wanted anything to eat.

"Hey Gem you want anything to eat?" I asked starving

"Yeah get me a burger with fries' baby" She told me looking at me with a smile

"Okay ill bring us back burgers and fries" I told her reaching for my purse and stepping out of the door.

" _I like her. She's really nice_ " I thought smiling as I got to my car and started to drive off to the diner " _I'm going to like this place a lot."_

A/N: Hey everyone I know this chapter is shorter than last one and I apologize. We finally see everything come together. I hope you all review and everything. And thank you to everyone for following and favoriting the story. It means the world to me and anyone know a beta reader for me? I would like to have one. But anyway, I'll let you all go. See ya 😊


	6. Chapter 6 I want to know

A new life

A/N: I don't own any of the Sons of anarchy Kurt Sutter is the brilliant who owns it.

I would like to thank for anyone who has favored and reviewed my story. And I would like to say I'm sorry for not updating in a while with Christmas going on and everything. I hoped you all had a wonderful Christmas.

 _Thoughts_

 _ **John Teller**_

Chapter 6

Elizabeth pov.

It's been about a month since I started working at Teller Morrow motor garage and let's just say it has been interesting. I started to think of them as family I haven't had a family in a long time.

"Eliza" Yelled Gemma "I need your help over here"

"Coming Gem" I yelled back at her running to the kitchen of her house which is so gorgeous.

"Stir them potatoes and get the cookies out of the oven." She told handing a pot holder and a spoon

"Yes warden" I said jokingly

We are getting thigs ready for the Fundraiser that she does every year for the school. Let me tell you it's a lot of work. I'm hoping Jax will be there. We've been getting rather close and I really don't mind that. I'm finally able to be happy and I proved everyone wrong back home. Everyone isn't that bad. I love my family. They learned about some things about me… It was a bad time and I was afraid they wouldn't forgive me.

~flashback~

 _I was sitting in the chair putting information when a folder slammed down on the desk. I looked up startled_

" _Elizabeth Lane Steele." Said Gemma reading it off_

 _I gulped as she continued. "It says that your 23, 5'1, brown eyes, black hair, blue green eyes and weighs_

" _Enough Gemma" I yelled at her with malice_

" _Weighs 165. You're from the town of New York, Manhattan. You have one brother who is 27 and a sister who is deceased. And a mother who is in prison for drug charges. What the hell Elizabeth" She reprimanded me like a child. "anything else I should know of?"_

" _Um well uh not that I can think of" I told her looking away_

" _Why did you move here? To a small town like Charming?" She asked me curiously_

" _I got tired of the same old scene. I got tired of everyone seeing me and treating me like my mom, im tired of my brother and sister running my life so I left. I needed a new life" I told her_

" _Well baby you should've told me. I also understand why you didn't darling" she told me coming to hug me._

" _I'm sorry it won't happen again Gem" I told her seriously_

" _I know baby. Now let's get back to work and yes everyone knows about you." She told me shooing me away from the computer_

 _~End flashback~_

"Earth to Eliza" Gemma said as she was waving her hand in front of my face

"What Gem" I asked coming out of the daze

"Help me to take these cookies to the car. We got to get the School yard." She told me shoving cookie platters in my hand

I hurried to the car and we loaded everything down and went to the school yard.

The fundraiser started off great. We sold a lot of food and raffle tickets. Then some man came, and the club was immediately on edge.

"Gemma what's going on?" I asked looking at the man that stepped out of the black truck

"Eliza, I can't tell you everything, but that man is Kyle Hobart. This is club business baby" She told me eyeing Jax and Opie as they came up to him.

I wanted to say I don't care I want to know anyway but I'm terrified to know what they are into. They are my family well I consider them my family, but I guess certain things you can't tell other people and I understand that more than anything.

"Okay Gem I'll take your word for it. Now lets some raffle tickets and chili" I told changing the subject

"Thanks doll" She said as she rubbed my back and smiled at me.

Jax's pov

That douche bag was coming to the fundraiser. Clay gave the okay, but I wasn't sure. I looked across the school yard and saw ma looking at me while she was talking to Eliza. I smiled thinking about her.

"We have ATF breathing down our necks now we have runaway Kyle here." I sighed as I blew out smoke from my cigarette " don't let him around Opie got it" I told Tig

"You got it man" he clapped my shoulder heading towards my mom and Eliza.

"Hey Tig, keep an eye on Eliza. I don't want ATF on her ass" I called to him

"You got it man" He called over his shoulder still walking towards them.

I'm really starting to like her. I was walking around drinking a Pepsi watching Donna and Opie playing with the kids. They were laughing and smiling. I'm glad that they came. I looked over at Kyle and saw Opie lock eyes with him and they went towards the gym. I started going toward them

"Jax they need it. Let them clear the air" Clay told me his hand on my shoulder

I nodded. I was playing around the fundraiser eating my mom's food and shamelessly flirting with Eliza. She gets red easy. I looked towards the gym and saw Ope and Kyle.

"Excuse me darlings" I told my mom and Eliza walking off.

"Everything good?" I asked them

"Yeah were good" Ope told me

"Jax I want to offer you a business deal." Kyle said looking between us

"What is it?" I asked not really interested

"It's stolen auto parts. You can get a real business out of it" He told me nodding his head

"Okay come by the clubhouse and we'll talk about it" I told him lying about it

"Okay man" he said clapping my shoulder

I went to tell Clay and the others about Kyle.

"He didn't remove his tattoo. He's coming by the clubhouse in a little while. We'll handle it then." I told them "don't worry Ope you'll stay here with Donna and the kids and remember not blow up with those fireworks" Laughing with the rest of guys.

I told mom that were going to the clubhouse.

"What the hell Jax! Your taking all of my men that I need" She told me with her hands on her hips

"It's club business mom" I told her seriously

"Oh alright" She told me, and I knew I was off the hook

I thanked her and kissed her and Eliza's cheek and left.

We all went to the clubhouse and there was Kyle drinking with his former brothers. Bobby convinced him look at motorcycle in the garage.

Eliza's pov

I noticed everyone was on edge when Jax showed up and told his mom that there leaving.

"Hey Gemma, I left something at the office. Can I go and get it?" I asked hoping she'll say yes

"I don't know darling." She told me guardedly

"I won't be long, and I won't bother the guys" I told her

"Alright fine but here and back and no detours young lady" She told me all motherly

"You got it warden" I said laughing

I ran towards my car and drove towards the club to see what's going on.

" _This is such a bad idea. Too late though I can't turn back now" I told myself over and over_

If this is the only way to figure out what's going on then so be it. I know I'm going to be in deep shit if I'm caught. I didn't park in the parking lot they would unquestionably know I'm here or someone is anyway. I got out of the car and creeped towards the garage and heard yelling

"Take off your shirt" Yelled Jax?

"Jax please man please" someone begged

"TAKE IT OFF" he roared

I heard scuffing around like the man was trying to put up a fight

"I'm sorry, Clay. I know I was supposed to black it out. And I tried, man. I went a bunch of times. And I couldn't- I couldn't do it. This is the only thing I have left, Jax. Please, I'm sorry. "the guy said

"Fire or knife?" Was all Jax said

It was silent for a couple of minutes. I wanted to see what was happening, so I went inside the office and looked through blinds facing the garage and saw Jax, Clay, Tig, Piney, Bobby and Happy all in circle around Kyle Hobart.

"Fire" Kyle finally responding with fear in his voice

I saw Tig gave him some whiskey. Kyle took a couple of gulps of the whiskey then gave it back to Tig then they tied him to the metal rails that holds up the cars (A/N I'm sorry I don't know what they are called). I was panicking I didn't know if I should go in there help Kyle or stay hidden and watch them torture this man. I saw Tig hold up the blowtorch and start burning off the tattoo that's on Jax's back that I saw a couple of weeks ago. The screams were unbearable as was to watch but I couldn't look away. It was like I was glued to the spot unable to move, unable to do anything but to watch them burn off Kyle's tattoo. He finally lost consciousness and they were finally done. They unchained him rolled him in the back of a ambulance. I knew they were going to St. Thomas. I waited for them to leave before I left the office. I looked out the door and saw the coast was clear. I started running to my car when I heard Jax yell my nickname

"Eliza" Yelled Jax

I didn't want to turn around, but I did. I saw him run up to me. I braced myself to be yelled at for spying.

"W-what did you all see" He asked me observing at me all calmly which I knew was bad

"Everything. You tied him up, burning him up. Jackson, you basically tortured him. Why did you do that to him?" I yelled at him

"Eliza why are here" he asked ignoring my question

"I wanted to see why everyone was on edge." I told him the truth acting like I wasn't afraid even though I was fucking terrified. I didn't know what going to happen to me.

"It wasn't any of your business darling" He snapped at me

"I won't say anything." I promised him with tears running down my face

He bought his hand up and brushed away my tears. He brought me into a hug.

"I know you won't." He told quietly

" _Thank god he calmed down" I thought with relief_

"I just want to know what's going on" I told him

"Do you really want to know what going on? Cause if I tell you there isn't going back." He told me letting me go looking dead straight into my eyes.

"Yes, I want to know." I told him trying to be brave

"We burned off his Samcro tattoo because he isn't a part of us anymore. Kyle and Opie Winston committed an arson, but Kyle fled when the police arrived, and abandoned Opie at the scene. As a result, Opie was arrested and was sent to serve five years in Chino. That's why we did it." Said Jax telling me

"Okay" I said to him shocked "What happens Know?" I asked

He grabbed my face and looked at me. We looked at each other for a second before he brought his face closer and closer to me. I closed the gap and next thing I knew we was kissing. It was magical. It was like I was on fire. He was intoxicating. He deepened the kiss and I moaned before he finally stopped kissing me with his hands still on my face he looked in my eyes.

"I don't know doll. Your involved now." He told quietly

"I'm okay with that" I told him putting my hands on his "I'm glad you told me. I know it wasn't easy for you"

"I'm glad I did. I'm starting to like you Eliza." He confessed to me him taking his hands off my face now

I looked at him with a shocked face.

"I'm starting to like you as well Jax" I told bashfully "So you didn't answer me. What happens now?" I asked him

"Nothing just don't tell anyone what you saw. Don't worry nothing is going to happen to you. Your family darling" he told me sweetly

"Okay." I looked at the time and noticed it was 10:00 p.m. "I should get going. I got to be early your mom is a slave driver" I told him laughing

"Alright doll" he told me kissing my cheek before I left

Jax's pov

I watched her go to her car and drive off. I saw Half-sack cleaning the garage from earlier. I sighed and went to my room. I grabbed my dad manuscript and went to the rooftop with two beers.

" _ **Inside the club they had to be truth. Our word was our honor. But outside, it was all about deception. Lies were defense. Our default. To survive, you had to master the art of perjury. The lie and the truth had to feel the same. But once you learn that skill, nobody knows the truth, in or outside the club. Especially you.**_

A/N So what did you guys and gals think? I'm sorry it took me so long to write this. It's longer than the others. I would like to thank everyone for reviewing and favoring this story again. I appreciate everything. So, what's going to happen to Jax and Eliza? We'll find out soon.


	7. Chapter 7 I'm in

A new life

A/N: I don't own Sons of anarchy. The brilliant writer Kurt Sutter does. Also, Closer by Chainsmokers ft. Hasley is not mine. I would like to thank the following: Foverkee, Riddicks-gurl988, Liahna T'Riah and a guest for reviewing my story and favoring and following it means the world to me. I love you guys/gals. 😊

 _Thoughts_

 _ **John Teller**_

Chapter 7

I woke up way before I was supposed to. I couldn't get what happened last night out of my head. The smell of burning flesh forever stuck in my memory the way he screamed. I don't know what I'm getting myself into. But it doesn't matter anymore I'm already involved and that's fine with me. I got out of bed and started my daily routine shower, eat, brush teeth and leave for the office.

" _Gem is going to kill me. I never came back! She's going to murder me"_ I thought realizing that I'm screwed

I went out to my silver Camry that is banged up but still runs great. On the way to the garage I turned up the radio and heard the song Closer by Chainsmokers feat. Hasley.

"So, baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover That I know you can't afford. Bite that tattoo on your shoulder. Pull the sheets right off the corner of the mattress that you stole from your roommate back in Boulder We ain't ever getting older" I sang as I went down the street heading toward the garage.

That part made me think of Jax. I know cheesy, but I can't help it. I arrived the garage more early than normal. I went the office and saw Gemma at the computer trying to catch up on the paperwork.

"Hey Gem." I said cheerfully

"Where the hell were yesterday? You never came back. I needed you there darling." She said kinda scolding me

"I'm sorry Gemma. By the time I found my phone it was already dark, and the fundraiser was already over." I told her

"That's alright baby. Here you do the paper work I got to go and get my nails done darlin" She said as she got her purse and headed toward the door.

"Okay bye Gem" I said as I got started on the mountain that we call paperwork.

" _She done this on purpose"_ I thought amusingly

Jax's pov

A lot of shit went down yesterday between Elizabeth or we like to call her Eliza and Kyle Hobart. She saw everything and, yet she didn't run away, she wanted to know everything. I didn't want to keep secrets with her as she was already involved by working here.

" _Were fucked."_ I thought as I blew out smoke from my nose

I noticed her coming in the parking lot and going straight forward to the office.

"Hey Jax, were at the table" called Juice

"Alright man I'm on my way" I Told him turning to go towards the clubhouse

We all sat around the table me on the right side of clay while Tig is on the left. We started talking about guns and the ATF up our asses. Piney told us that one of his old war buddies wants to buy the AK-47s. We agreed and left the table. Piney and I went the woods with AKs to meet up Meineke and his son, Russell Meineke. After testing them out they decided to buy them. As soon as we got the club Agent Stahl came.

"Everyone down to the ground" I yelled to everyone

The cops and ATF came running in pointing guns at all of us.

"Clay Morrow you're under arrest for conspiracy for running guns" Said Agent Stahl

"What the hell are you talking about? I didn't murder anyone!" He told her

Stahl smirked and handcuffed him.

"Front or back?" She asked him

"Ill be a gentleman and let you have the front" He told smirking at her

He was put in the car and they drove off.

I ran to the office to see if Eliza knew where my mom was.

"She went to get her nails done but ill go and see where she at" She told me getting up and getting her car keys.

Elizabeth pov

I went to my car and tried to find Gemma. I was driving around town when I saw her coming out of the store I pulled over and got out.

"Gemma!" I yelled for her while running towards her

She stopped dead in her tracks and waited for me.

"Hey darling what's going on?" She asked

"Nothing just loo-I trailed off seeing Gemma eyeing some woman when all of sudden she picked up a skateboard and knocked the fuck out of her face.

"GEMMA!" I shrieked

"That little tart deserved it" she told me "you should go I don't want you involved in this" She told bending down sitting on the curb

"What! Why did you do that" the girl screamed holding her face while her other hand was filling with her own blood.

I wanted to listen to her but she's my family so ill stay by her side through everything.

"No ill stay right here with you." I told her patting her back "What was that all about?"

"Remember when Jax and the club went to Nevada? Well that little tart and Clay fucked." She told almost breaking down

"Oh, Gemma I'm sorry" I told wanting to hug her

"Whatever happens on the run stays on the run. That's the rule" She told me looking "You better remember that"

I only nodded not knowing what to say. The cops finally came.

"What the hell happened here" one of the cops said

"I gave her a love tap" replied Gemma

"And her" pointing to me

"I edged her on. It was really my fault" I said trying to get Gemma out of trouble

Gemma looked at me with a knowing smile

The officer just huffed and handcuffed us, and we went to the car.

"You didn't have to do that" Gemma told me quietly

"I know. I was just trying to get you out of trouble" I replied also quietly "I'm sorry it didn't work"

"Its fine darling" she told boldly

We sat in silence till we got the police station. He took us out and led us in as we were walking in I saw Clay and I knew immediately he saw us.

" _We are fucked"_ I told myself with my head hanging down ready for the shit to the hit the fan.

Clay got up and opened the door while Hale blocked him with his are.

"What the hell are you doing here? Both of you!" he bellowed at us well mostly to her

"I gave that little tart a love tap" Gemma screamed at him

"What the hell did you do?" Clay yelled

"The same thing you did. Nailed some tart from Nevada" She told him with venom in her voice

"Like I don't have enough shit going on you two go and do this? What the hell were yall thinking" He scolded us like toddlers

"Well if your dick didn't go on a cheerleader hunt we wouldn't be here, now would we?" I told him finally had enough of the bullshit

"Eliza" Clay warned "Gemma I didn't tell her to come here!"

"BUT SHES HERE! Gemma shrieked at him

"It's not my fault!" he yelled

"It never is" I said quietly

"And it's not fucken pussy either" Gemma said as they finally hauled her off

"And that's why I'm single" Said Agent Stahl smirking at all three of us

"You know what Stahl? If you would unscrew that dick of yours, you might get laid. You look like you need it you know cause your fucking bitchy" I snarled at her

"Put her in the questioning room" She told them as they hauled me off

They dragged me off to a small room and told me to sit. Stahl finally came in.

"So, Eliza whe-Its Elizabeth I cut her off

"Okay Elizabeth then. When did you start working at Teller-Morrow automotive" She asked looking at a file

"A few weeks I can't remember. Why?" I asked her

"Well because they might be involved in some real bad things. Do you see anything weird or suspicious?" She asked me. Looking at me for any sign that I'm lying.

"No, I don't. But even if I did I wouldn't tell you. Family doesn't turn their back on family." I told not backing down

" _Where did all of this come from? I'm not typically this violent"_ I thought to myself

She smirked at me before continuing with the questions.

Jax's pov

The guns that we sold to Piney war buddy turned into a fucken disaster.

"See what the fuck happened when we listened to you." I snapped "They shot down a police officer and two other people and got Clay arrested!"

I didn't know this was going to happen Jax" Piney said looking down

"I have to clean up your shit. I have to get this ATF bitch off our back!" I yelled at him seeing Opie start to stand up

"We ave to figure out how to get these guns to the One-Niners. The ATF is going to be back with a search warrant. We don have much time" Said Chibs trying diffuse the tension

I grabbed the gavel and slammed it down dismissing church. I sighed brining my hand to my face. I stepped outside and noticed our septic tank being pumped.

"Hey Tig, Chibs I know how to hide the gun." I told them brining a smoke to my mouth

"Tell us the plan Jackie-boy" Said Chibs walking with Tig towards me forming a circle

I just turned and pointed at the septic tank vehicle.

"That's a shitty plan brother" said Tig grimacing

"Hey, everyone as soon as customers leave were going to empty out the barrels" I told them

We load the septic tank up with the guns and drive it away without the watching of the ATF agents noticing its contents. We just got done with stuffing them bad boys in the tank when the ATF agents arrive to search the garage. We all was pushed to ground outside while they searched every damn where.

" _They aren't going find anything ha-ha"_ I thought laughing with the other guys.

They left when they didn't find anything. Our celebration was short when we got out the guns well the Prospects did anyway we learn that Laroy no longer wants to buy the guns.

"We are fucked" I told Chibs

We were all at the cabin when Clay came in

"Where's mom and Eliza" I asked

"Your mom didn't want me to post bail and Eliza was being questioned by Stahl. Them two together are trouble" Huffed Clay

"Man, mom is pissed" I started laughing hell we all did

I started telling him what happened with Piney's friends when he stands up and clap my shoulders.

"I'm going to stay here tonight. You handle the Piney situation." He told me going to the hallway towards one of the rooms

"Everything alright?" I asked him worried

"Yeah just tired. Its been a long day. Tomorrow your mom and Eliza should get out tomorrow" He told me

I nodded at him as he walked off and knew what to do with Nate Meineke. I got out my phone and called Opie and talked to him about tomorrow.

" _What a fucken day between Feds, mom and Eliza"_ I thought heading home

The following morning, Piney, Opie and I went out to meet Nate in Woodbridge Forrest. he tells us that he and his men are fleeing to Mexico and wants to buy more guns from us. We sell them bags of grain, that is supposed to containing the rifles, but they were actually filled with explosives. I looked at Piney as he offers that we cut open a bag and let them have a look, but in a guarantee of trust Nate told us that there is no need, we watch as they load the bags in the back of their truck

"Hey, you don't have any women or kids up there do you" Asked Piney

"No, we left them behind" Said Nate smiling at him

With that Piney hugs Nate one last time and he starts up the mountain.

"You handled this good son. Like a true king" Piney tells me

As we drive away, I give Opie the single to detonate the bombs, killing all the militia. The following day Clay and I wait for our women to get out of the slammer. We are leaning against our Dyna Super Glide when we heard the doors open out stepped mom and Eliza. Mom went to Clay while Eliza went to me.

"Hey stranger thanks for picking me up" She told me while hugging me

"Ah its no problem darling" I told her kissing her cheek

I see mom looking up and seeing Cherry walking towards

"This little tart doesn't know when to go away" she said to me while glaring at the girl

"I got this Eliza" Gemma told her

"No ill come with you. She fucks with you she fucks with me" Eliza told Gemma walking towards Cherry with mom

"Eliza don't do anything stupid. We don't need this shit and you to mom" I told them but as usual they didn't listen

"You so much as flash a pretty grin at him. I will jam my fist so far up your bony ass, your cup size will double" Gemma said to her smirking

"Is that how your cup size got to be that big" Cherry said mouthing off

"You know hun mouthing off isn't going to get you very far with us" Eliza told Cherry defending Gemma

"Yes ma'ams." Cherry told us "I'm not pressing charges or anything I'm just here for Half-sack" She told us

I saw Gemma and Eliza walking back to us laughing.

"A three-some is never going to happen" Said Gemma to Clay with laughter in her voice

"That goes the same for you price charming" Eliza told me

"I wasn't even thinking about that" I told her

I handed her my helmet as Clay gave Gemma his.

"Take me home Jax" Eliza whispered in my ear

"Of course, darling" I told her as we pulled out of the parking lot

I rested my hand on her leg as we drove to her place. I pulled in front of the house that she said was hers.

"Thanks for ride" She told me getting off handing my helmet to me

"Anytime trouble maker" I said taking the helmet

I got off the bike and walked her to the door. I walked closer to her wanting to kiss her. She lifted her head and met my lips. Her lips are like strawberry wine and I can't get enough of. I can kiss her all damn day. She moaned before she broke away.

"I'll see you tomorrow Teller" She told as she closed the door

I walked down the path and went home excited for tomorrow I get to hold Abel.

 _ **The older I get, the more I realize that age doesn't bring wisdom. It only brings weary. I'm not any smarter than I was 30 years ago. I've just grown too tired to juggle the lies and hide the fears. Self-awareness doesn't reveal my indiscretions; exhaustion does.**_

A/N: Wow seven pages! So, Elizabeth is getting along great with Gemma and Gemma with her. I appreciate every comment every favorite and following. imp so happy that you all like this story. It makes me soar. Listen to Keep me by The Black Keys when reading the last bit. Until next time my fellow readers. Bye 😊


	8. Chapter 8 Meeting Abel

A new life

A/N: The Sons of anarchy is not mine just my plot and my characters. Some of my story is going to be from the show itself. I love every review I get. Riddicks-gurl1988 your review made me laugh haha. I loved it. Let's begin with the story. Love you all

 _Thoughts_

 _ **John Teller**_

Chapter 8

I woke to the sound of a roaring motorcycle outside of my house. I jumped out of bed, flipped the covers off and raced to the door. I ripped open the door and there sat prince charming Jax Teller.

"Good morning darlin. Want a ride the garage" He asked holding up a helmet

"Yeah that would be great let me get dressed. You can come in Jax" I told him opening my door just noticing what I have on is shorts and a t shirt.

He got off the bike and followed me in the house. I was so nervous for him to see it. It's a small place but I'm sure he doesn't mind.

"Nice place darlin" He told sitting on my couch waiting for me

"Thanks" I told him all flustered from him calling me darling.

I heard his footsteps coming down the hallway towards my room. I looked up and saw him leaning against my door frame I started covering myself from him feeling self-cautious with my body. He came forward grabbed my hands and pulled them away he brought them up to his lips he kissed them so tenderly.

"Don't hide darlin. Your body is sexy as hell. I love a woman with curves" He told me looking at me

I flushed so bad I swear my face is like tomato. I looked up at him with a loving smile on my face.

"What are we Jax?" I asked him wanting to know where this was going

"I don't know but whatever this is I want to give a try if you want" He told seriously sitting on my bed

"I want that as well" I told him going to stand between his legs smiling down at him

He just smiled at "Go get dressed"

I smiled but did as I told. I picked out a pair of shorts to wear and a simple black shirt. I did my normal routine brushing my teeth all except eating breakfast.

"Darlin don't you want to change in pants? You can get burned." He told me eyeing my shorts

"I'll be fine. I want to dress comfortably today. I'll be behind a desk all day more likely" I told him telling him not to worry

He just nodded. Jax and I went to the front door to leave. I locked the door while Jax started up his motorcycle. As I got closer to him he handed me his helmet I got on behind me.

" _I love putting my arms around his waist. Feeling his toned muscles underneath the shirt. And man doesn't he smell good."_ I thought to myself burying my head in his back

"Hey Eliza, I want to ask you something" He said to me cutting off the bike again

"What is it" I asked him wondering

"Do you want to come with me to see Abel today. I get to hold him for the first time today and you haven't seen him in a while so" He said trailing off

"I would love to go with you Jax. I really would" I told him kissing him on the cheek.

He just grinned and started the bike and off we went at a neck break speed. We got to the clubhouse sooner than I thought we would. He parked bike before he turned it off I got off and undo the helmet and gave it to him.

"I got to go before Gemma burns me to death with her glare" I said to him laughing

"Alright ill come get you when I start heading towards St. Thomas" He told taking the helmet

I smiled and nodded at him "Okay hun"

I walked off fully aware of him staring at me.

Jax's pov

We are slowly but surely getting enough money together to buy another shipment of weapons. Its going to well.

"We can get Gemma to ask Luann for some cash" Said I puffing out smoke "I gotta go to the hospital in a little while there bringing out Abel out of the toaster. I get to hold him for the fist time" I said feeling proud as hell

"Alright man." Said Clay clapping my shoulder

Everyone congratulating me. As Clay dismissed church I went towards the office where the two ladies are at.

"Hey ma the club needs you to do a favor" I told her fully aware that Eliza is there

"What is it" She asked not bothered that he said in front of Eliza

"We need you to ask Luann for a loan" I told her "We really need it."

"Okay baby ill call her when I'm on my way towards hospital. Remember there taking Abel out of the incubator today" She told reminding again

"You got it ma and Ill pick you up soon Eliza and we can go together" I told her with mom smirking behind a paper

"Okay Jax, I can wait to see Abel" She said lovingly

I walked out of the office toward Clay to tell him the plan.

Eliza pov

"So, you're going to be there?" Gemma asked me as soon as Jax left the office

"Yeah. Is that okay" I asked her

"Its no problem. Eliza do you know what your getting yourself into?" She asked me standing up getting her keys

"I believe so" I told her

"Jax is a dad. Are you okay to be a mom at your age? Are you okay with the club?" She rattled of questions

"Gemma, I know he's going to be dad and yes I know some things about the club, but I knew this wasn't going to be easy. I'm in it for the long haul" I said with complete honesty

"Well good. Your family darlin. We take care of our family from now on your one of us" She told with a smile on her face "come on we'll meet Jax at the hospital."

I followed her out of the office and went to her car a Cadillac XLR with black leather seats

"I love your car" I said in awe

She laughed at my face expression "It won't bite Eliza"

We went to St. Thomas when to see Abel.

" _I get to see Charlie. It's been forever since I saw her last"_ I thought smiling looking at through the car window

Before I knew it we were at St. Thomas I hurriedly opened the door to see Abel and Charlie. The automatic doors opened and there was Charlie talking Ms. Bitch a lot Tara Knowles.

"Hey Charlie" I said to her all excitingly

"Hey Elizabeth. I haven't seen you in forever" She said coming around the desk to hug me tightly

"Charlie this is Gemma, Gemma this is Charlie" I said introducing them

"Hello" Said Gemma while making a phone call to Luann Delaney

"Come on Eliza lets go see Abel" She said without talking to Tara

"Okay. See ya Charlie" I said waving goodbye as Gemma hauled me off

Gemma hauled me to the maternity ward where Abel had his own room. As we got there Gemma was on the phone talking to Luann telling her about Abel getting out of the incubator.

"Luann will be here soon" Said Gemma looking at Abel smiling

"I can't wait to hold him" I told her "If that's okay with you" I asked her hurryingly

"I'm sure wouldn't care" She told me "Come on let's go in and see him"

She dragged me in the room, so we can see him better

"Gemma, he is so cute and so big. How can anyone hurt him?" I said almost tearing up

"His junkie of a mother didn't give a fuck. I swear if even casts a shadow on my grandbaby she'll wish I gave more than crank. She will never be his mother, nor will she get custody" Said Gemma with determination in her voice

"I don't blame you. I don't understand how a mother can do drugs and almost kill her child. I know my guilt would eat me alive" I told her agreeing with her

Gemma's cellphone beeped indicating she had a text message.

"Come on I want you to meet Luann." She said walking out the door

We went to lobby on the floor that we are on. I saw a woman with blond hair, blue eyes. She looks older than Gemma but there is no way in hell I'm going to ask.

"Hey baby is Abel out yet" She asked as soon as she got close to us

"No not yet. Luann this is Eliza, Eliza this is Luann. Luann is in the industry" Gemma told me introducing us

"Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you" I told holding out my hand

"Hi, honey you as well" She said to me

"I got to ask you a favor. I need a loan of $70,000 by the end of the day" Gemma told her

"I don't Gemma that's a lot of money" She said not really wanting to do it

"I know what your banking account looks like hun. How else did you get those new tits" Gemma said reminding her who's the queen

"That's not fair I earn these. I earn that producer chair." Luann said defensively

"No one said you didn't. You better remember that Otto put you in damn producer chair, so you wouldn't have some guys load busted in your face" Gemma reminding her

"Okay fine I might be able get you 15 maybe 20,000" Said Luann giving in to Gemma

"I knew you would see I- 20% said interrupting Gemma

"Excuse me" Said Gemma

"This is business, so you'll pay 20% interest" Said Luann acting all business

"You better rethink that percentage" I said butting in "I would hate to see what happens to greedy whores" I sneered at her

Luann looked between Gemma and I "Fine 5%" She relented

"Get it" Said Gemma proudly

Luann stormed off with a glare on her face.

"I liked how you handled her. You and her will get along great" Said Gemma "I better call Jax tell him there taking Abel out in a few minutes"

While Gemma was on the phone with Jax I went back to see Abel who's currently sleeping

"Um excuse me this is for immediate family only" Said Dr. Knowles

"I am family. Jax invited me here today" I said to her not leaving the room

"Are you here with him" She asked aggregately

"No, I'm with Gemma. She's in the hall telling Jax to come here" I said to her not backing down from her.

"Hey good doctor long time no see" Said Gemma walking in the room "Jax is on his way here"

I nodded looking back at Abel ignoring Tara for the moment. It wasn't long before I saw Jax coming towards us.

"Excuse me please" I said to them

I walked out the room and went to stand in front of him

"Hey" I said went forward to hug him and kissed him on the cheek

I pulled back and saw blood on my hands. I looked up at him and unzipped his jacket a little bit and just saw blood everywhere on him.

"Are you okay" I asked him eyeing him over to check for any injuries

"I'm fine darlin. Just fine its been a long day already" He told me rubbing my hand with his thumb

"Okay…you better clean up. I don't want you to see Abel like this hun" I told him

He nodded and went towards the bathroom. I sighed as I went back to the room

"He's cleaning up in the bathroom" I told Gemma wiping off the blood before Tara comes back in

She just nodded at me. Jax came in a few minutes later. I looked up and saw Tara come in carrying in Abel.

"Sit down in the chair Jax" Said Gemma

Tara handed Abel to Jax then excused herself to give us a moment. I turned to leave when Jax told me to stay.

"Hey. I don't know to break this to you kid but I'm your old man." Said Jax almost crying

I started crying slightly when I saw them together. Abel looks so much like him.

Gemma started taking pictures of them together

"Eliza get in their baby" Said Gemma pointing the camera in Jax's direction

"No, I can't. I don't want to intrude more than I already have" I said to them

"Nonsense get over here. Come meet Abel properly" Said Jax looking at me with so much brightness in his eyes.

"Okay" I said relenting

Jax held out Abel as I came towards them. I looked up at Jax when he gave me Abel and saw a flash of flight more likely Gemma taking a picture of the three of us.

"My god Jax he's beautiful" I said crying now "Hey Abel I'm Elizabeth but you can call me anything you" I told him smiling at him

Jax started to look at me weirdly.

"What is it" I asked curiously

"Nothing. You just have a glow around you right now." He said Kissing my forehead half smiling at me after "Come here ma hold Abel"

I handed over Abel to Gemma as she came to me.

"Get in their Jax ill take a picture of her and you" I said taking the camera from him

I snapped a few pictures of them two. Jax put a blue SONS baby hat on Abel

"I got to get back some stuff happened they need you Jax" Said Gemma to Jax

Jax looked up kinda disappointed but nodded handing me Abel

"What's going on" He asked

"Cameron Hayes got shot in the ass" Said Gemma to him just loud enough for him and me to hear "They need medical supplies."

"I can get Charlie to give me some" I said to them "Gemma stay with Abel, Jax and I will go see Charlie"

She nodded to me as we left the room after kissing Abel on the head

"You sure she'll give us them" He asked me

"Yeah, me and her are very close" I told him walking down the hall towards her desk

"Hey Charlie, I need a huge favor from you" I said to her quietly

"What is it Eliza" She asked

"I need you to give us medical supplies especially Vicodin." I told her pleading

She waited a few minutes thinking before answering "Dr. Knowles has a medical bag in her closet, it's very easy to find. It's a neon orange bag with a blue cross on it. Here's a key and ill distract her" Said Charlie coming up with a plan

"Thanks, I owe you one" I said to her taking the key walking off

We raised down to her office I looked in to see if she's in there

"Stay here. I'll go and get it and we'll hurry up to the clubhouse" I said telling him the plan

I slipped inside and went straight to closet and grabbed the bag and left. I took the key back to Charlie, I thanked her again and we raced outside

"Here I'll give you a ride there" Said Jax handing me a helmet

I put the bag around my body like a cross body purse and put on the helmet and we raced out of the parking lot heading towards the clubhouse. He sped down the road like a bat out hell and even before I knew it we were pulling in.

I raced towards the clubhouse with Jax hot my heels.

"Hey Kip what's the emergency?" I asked

"Chibs is trying to patch up Cameron Hayes" Said Kip leaning against the pool table that's littered with glass bottles

"In here Eliza" Said Tig

I went towards the room connecting to the open floor with Jax leading the way I closed the door behind me.

"Thanks lassie" Said Chibs

"Give him two these Vicodin's and then one every four hours." I said to Chibs "Now Juice when I say take out your finger do it"

"Ave you ever done this?" Asked Chibs kinds scared even thought he would never admit it

"Nope but your going to help me" I said takin charge "Jax give a lot of gauze and towels. Hurry"

Jax raced to get the towels and was back at neck break speed and handed the gauze

"Okay ready Juice, Chibs" I said looking at them  
They nodded their heads.

"Okay one, two, three now Juice!" I yelled

Juice yanked his hand out of the dude's ass and blood started squirting everywhere. I clasped it shut while Chibs got the blood cleaned up. I grabbed the needle and thread when I finally got the bleeding to stop. When everything was done, and Cameron was fine I looked down and saw blood all over my shirts and shorts.

"You done really well Juice. You pretty much saved his life" I praised him on doing a good job

He smiled at "Can I clean blood off me know" He asked disgustingly

"Haha yes you can go" I told him as he left the room

"That was a nice thing you said. The kid doesn't get praised much around here" Said Chibs

"I was telling the truth" I said reassuringly

" _Well these are going in the garbage_ " I thought sighing

Jax peaked his head in as Chibs walked out "I got a shirt you can wear and some sweatpants Eliza"

I nodded to following him to his dorm seeing inside the clubhouse for the first time ever. It's so weird looking. I followed him inside his room as he rummaged through his dresser drawers looking for a shirt.

"Jax I don't think I'll fit your clothes" I said to him

"Nonsense. Here is the shirt and the pants. You can take a shower" He said kissing my forehead as he gave a blue SAMCRO shirt with black sweatpants

I took the clothes kissing his lips without getting any blood him. Then went to the bathroom as I started the shower I heard the door opening and closing singling Jax left the room to give me some privacy. I let the hot water heat up for a minute before stepping in I stripped out of my bloody clothes and stepped in the now hot shower.

"Man, this is paradise" I said talking myself

I stayed in the shower longer than I should, but I didn't want to get out of this perfect hot shower, but I did eventually. I got dressed in his sweatpants that a little big on me but not to big and his shirt which was the same way as the sweatpants. I hesitated on coming out of the dorm room a for second but immediately dismissed that feeling. I put some of his socks and walked out with just them on since my shoes had blood them. I cautiously peeked in the Chapel where they all sit around the table.

" _Wow. That table is different_ " I thought wanting to get closer but had a feeling that was a bad idea

"Hey doll, you aren't supposed to be in here" Said Tig behind me

"I'm not I was just glancing in there. Um where's Jax?" I asked

"He's outside talking to Clay about what happened today" Said Tig motioning his thumb to the door.

I looked at the direction noticing it was dark out.

"Hmm. Already nighttime" I thought to myself looking at the darkness outside "Well I'm going to go outside and tell him I'm gonna go home. It was nice meeting you Tig" I said to him kindly

"You too doll" He replied looking at the girl walking by with booty shorts and a shirt that barely kept her boobs in.

I laughed on my way to the door shaking my head as I went.

"Jax?" I whispered yell "Jax?"

I looked around and found nothing, zilch. I saw the light in the office was on and started heading towards it thinking that he was there. I knocked on the door before opening it seeing Gemma, Clay and Jax all sitting.

"Did I interrupt something?" I asked backing out a little

"Nah darlin were finishing up here" said Jax taking my hand "Ma is going to give you a key to my place she wants you to help her cleanup for Abel's coming home party before paint crew and the new carpet gets there"

I looked at him surprised I'm getting a key to his house, which I didn't even know he had one.

"You don't have to. Ill just meet Gemma there" I said to him

"Nonsense darling you might get there before me" Said Gemma glancing at me smiling softly

"Oh, okay well if only your sure" I told him looking at him in the eyes

"Yeah I'm sure" He said tiredly

I knew somehow not to argue when he's like this

"Okay. Hey, Clay are you doing okay" I asked him to change the subject

"Better than Cameron. Thanks for patching him up Chibs said you never done that before. You done good" Said Clay clapping my shoulder leaving the office as Gemma following behind after giving Jax and I a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"Um Jax I'm gonna head home. It's pretty late and-Stay please" Said Jax interrupting me in midsentence

"I don't know Jax I nev-Please Eliza" He interrupted again taking me in his arms wrapping arms around my neck as I wrapped my arms around his chest bringing him close

"Okay ill stay with you prince charming" I told him nestling my head in him

He hummed a thank you and tugged my hand heading towards the clubhouse. As I walked behind him all the croweaters as Tig calls them was giving me nasty glares. I looked down and walked quickly behind Jax as he walked by saying hey to people and saying were going to sleep. As we got to his room he stepped in first heading towards the bathroom to get ready for bed as I went towards the bed sitting on the edge looking around the room first time.

" _Elizabeth what are you doing? You never done this before I mean for christ sakes you're a virgin_ " I told my self in my head over and over

I heard the toilet shower turn off and him waking out with nothing but boxers on. I looked at his toned chest along with his sexy ass abs that has water droplets on them. I gulped suddenly thirsty.

"You alright" He asked me smirking knowing what I was doing

"Yes of course I am" I said turning redder than a firetruck because I literally got caught eye fucking him

He laughed as he went toward the bed, got under the covers.

"You comin to sleep" He asked opening his arms to me

I got up went to the side that closet to the bathroom climbed in and went straight in to his arms cuddling taking all of his body heat.

"Thanks for staying with me tonight" He said thanking me while his left arm was around my waist as I was laying on his right

"I'm happy to stay with you. Thank you for taking me to see Abel and letting me hold him" I said to him

"I'm glad you didn't freak out" he mumbled almost asleep

"Goodnight Jax" I told closing my eyes

"Goodnight" He replied tightening his hold me like he was afraid I was going to vanish in thin air

" _What a day"_ I thought sleepily

 _ **I never made a conscious decision to have the club become one thing or another. It just happened before my eyes. Each savage event was a catalyst for the next. And by the time the violence reached epic proportion, I couldn't see it. Blood was every color.**_

A/N: So, it's the end of the chapter 8! Wendy was mentioned so she's going to be in soon and Jax and Eliza are getting closer and Gemma and her. I tried typing Chibs and its kinda hard so bear with me. I hope you all review, favorite and ill see you all later bye and stay safe and warm and HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	9. Chapter 9 Shit hits the fan

A new life

A/N: Hey guys/gals how are yall doing today? Sons of Anarchy is not mine if it was Jax wouldn't have died at the end haha it belongs to Kurt Sutter. The only thing I own is my character and future characters. I'm hoping to be done with season 1 soon. I know its not episode by episode its my little twist but if yall don't like it ill go by episode in season 2.

 _Thoughts_

 _ **Jax Teller**_

Chapter 9

I woke up to smothering heat of someone else. I looked behind me and saw the most peaceful sleeping face of Jax.

" _He must've had a bad day yesterday after seeing Abel_ " I thought turning over facing him

I continued to stare memorizing his face of every line. I sighed thinking all about yesterday hearing about Abel's mom what she done to him it made me want to scream.

"You know darlin worrying like that is going to give you wrinkles" Said Jax sleepily

I jumped at his voice not expecting him to be up.

"I wasn't worrying. I was thinking about all what happened yesterday" I told him sitting up in bed "I need to go home and get some clean clothes"

"I'll take you home let me get dressed and we'll be on our way" He said getting out of bed heading toward the bathroom.

I watched him as he went towards the bathroom. Seeing his SOA grim reaper tattoo on his back makes me think on what I'm getting myself into. I know I said I'm in it for the long haul but yesterday Clay got shot at and I patched up a guy I didn't even know. I'm scared I mean I would be insane not to be, but can I really do it? Can I really be a part of this world? If this goes anywhere can I be a mother at the age of 23? I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't hear the shower turn off and the door opening.

"Eliza…Eliza" Said Jax repeatedly

"What" I said coming of the own little world

"You okay doll" He asked his face with concern

I nodded at him drawn back in my own. He kept looking at me out of the bends of his eye. He finally got everything together and were out the door.

"Hey lass. Good morning" Said Chibs

"Morning Chibby" I replied faking a smile

"Wait here doll" Said Jax without looking at me

I watched him go as I sat down talking to Chibs.

"You okay" Asked Chibs his Scottish accent strong

I wanted to tell him that I was scared that I couldn't be a part of this world

"Stop worrying about yesterday" Said Chibs coming to hug me

"I'm just scared Chibs. Really scared" I confessed to him

"You don't need to be. You have a family that will protect you and love you. You have a man that will do anything for you and I mean everything" Said Chibs comfortingly

With those words I knew I could live in Jax's world and always be there for him.

"Thanks, Chibs." I told him smiling for real this time

He clapped my back and stepped back heading towards a croweater. I looked ahead and saw Jax talking angrily to Clay even though there in an argument I can't but help smile at him. I love this man even though I won't tell him that.

Jax pov

I walked off leaving Eliza with Chibs maybe she'll talk to him.

"Clay, we need to talk about guns" I said to him as I got close

"What about it kid" he replied

"What If we take the insurance money from our warehouse in the streams and put it in something we can earn straight in." I told him idea

"We'll see. We still have time" he said shooting my idea down

"We don't have fucken time with A.T.F on our damn asses" I hissed at him

"They are not in our range yet" Said Clay getting pissed

"I don't give a fuck if there not even on our radar we need to chill on selling guns. That get them off our back completely or for a while." I told him getting in his face

"We settled that deal with the Niners already. We continue selling the guns whether you like it or not" He spat angrily

"Today we'll settle this in the chapel. Were putting it up to vote" I told him seriously

"Whatever you want" he replied walking off

I huffed as I walked back to Eliza she met me half way.

"You okay sweetie" She asked bringing her hand to my face pushing my hair out of my face giving me a kiss on cheek "Take me home price charming"

"Why of course my 'lady" I asked taking her hand to her my bike. I handed her my helmet attaching the cord to secure her in.

She climbed on after me circling her arms around my waist holding me tight. I can feel her breast pressed against me. I could get used to this. I pulled out of the lot after the prospect opened the gate and we hit the road. The journey was fast and before I knew it I pulled in front of her house.

"I need you to do me favor darlin" I asked her taking her hand

"What is it" She asked glancing up at me with questionable eyes

"I need you to be careful." I said bringing our foreheads together

"Why?" She asked pulling back

"Some shit is going down and I don't want anything to happen to you so please remember to lock your doors and car." I told her looking in her eyes

"Yeah. Of course, baby" She said frightened

"Don't be scared I'm just a phone call away" I told her leading her in the house shutting the door behind me

She nodded at me and smiled "thanks for telling me"

"I wish I can stay but I some shit I gotta do and you need to go my house and help ma with everything" I said reminding her kissing her before I left.

I drove the clubhouse and saw everyone there and Clay called a meeting in the chapel. Clay tells us he received a phone call earlier from our attorney Rosen, he says that Luann has been cleared of all charges. We hung our head as he told us that Otto is in a lot of trouble for assaulting Stahl instead of signing the paper telling her everything.

"He did it to prove us that he isn't a rat" Said Clay laughing

We didn't get celebrate for long when the A.T.F decides to bust down our door again.

" _I told Clay there going to be on our radar if we don't do something_ " I thought heatedly

The A.T.F agents put everyone to the ground and placed Bobby in handcuff telling him he's under arrest for Brenan Hefner's murder.

"Don't worry Bobby ill call Rosen" I called after him

Stahl looked at us and smirked before getting in the car and driving away.

"That fucken bitch" I said to Clay our dispute from earlier forgotten

"Don't worry we'll get him out of it" Said Clay

We all sit at the table after the raid when Clay comes in

"I just got off the phone with Rosen it appears the Bobby is being held in Stockton State Prison and we eye-witness to the murder." Said Clay smoking a cigar

"Where the hell is Opie" Asked Tig

"I haven't seen him sine yesterday" I replied puffing out smoke "Juice see if you can get hold of him"

Juice left the table to call Opie

"Guys I can't get a hold of him. I tried a couple of times" said Juice

"Maybe Ope sold us out. It makes sense he isn't here" Tig implied

"My son isn't a rat. He wouldn't do such a thing" Yelled Piney

"I'm going to his house to see if I can find anything" I said stepping away from the table. When I got there, I discovered that nobody is home. I let myself in by using the key under the mat outside. I looked around and noticed boxes everywhere I walked in the kitchen and noticed there's Agent Stahl's card on the counter to contact her.

" _He couldn't have. There's no way"_ I thought looking at the card before running out of the house towards the club. I couldn't but think about what Tig said. I go to the police station to try to talk to Unser but he's being detained in a cell on corruption charges.

Eliza pov

I went to Jax's house using the key that he gave last night.

"Finally, you're here Eliza" Said Gemma coming out of the kitchen to greet me

"Sorry it took me so long. I had some things to do" I told her making my way in the kitchen putting my keys and purse on the counter

"Like what my son?" She smirked playfully

"Gosh Gemma no" I said turning red

She just laughed "Darling I'm going to check on Abel. He gets to come home soon." She told me all excited "keep an eye of these people. You can put together Abel's room okay?"

"Yeah I can do that and yes I'll keep an eye on them" I told her looking at Jax's house

With that Gemma left to the hospital leaving me with completer strangers. I walked around the house. He has a spacious house 3 bedroom and two baths well I assume it has to bathrooms. Between Abel's room which is a soft blue color and the name Abel on the wall and another is a bathroom and across the hall from Abel's room is the master bedroom. He has a nice kitchen and man the living room is nice with black leather seats. I stopped looking around the house and heading to Abel's room to get started working on the crib, drawers, and changing table. I clear everything out of the room before I start on anything. I started on the crib which let me tell you it's a fucken pain in the ass.

"Why is there so many different part" I said to myself "It's just a fucken crib!"

I continued to work on the crib till I finally understood what went to what.

" _Finally_!" I thought as I screwed in the last screw of the crib.

I decided to see what the painters are doing when I stumbled across some blond woman sitting in the kitchen with a suitcase.

"Hi. Um does Jax know you're here" I asked her leaning against the counter

She jumped up and looked around

"Don't worry it's just me and the painters here" I told her not leaving my spot "So who are you"

"I'm Wendy Case Jax's ex-wife or wife you would say" Said the woman names Wendy

"So, you're the girl that almost killed Abel" I said holding in my temper

"Who told you that" She asked stepping closer to me

"Jax and Gemma" I told her "How can a mother do that to her own flesh and blood? You felt him kick, heard his heartbeat, you gave him a fucken name for god sake and you couldn't wait till he was born for a $40-dollar rush?" I asked her seething

"Why does it matter to you? It's not like you're with Jax" She said standing her ground

"It matters to me because I love that baby already. I loved him from the moment I saw him through that damn glass. I loved him from the moment I held him in my arms" I yelled at her losing the grip on temper

"I apologized to him to Jax. I asked for forgiveness! And what the hell are you doing holding my son? Who gave you that right?" she yelled right back at me getting in my face

"Jax gave me that right! Jax wanted met there with him." I said stepping up in her face as she did mine

"You are not allowed to see him or hold him. Do you understand that!?" She yelled in my face

"I can hold him anytime I fucken want you fucken junkie" I said shoving her hard causing her to stumble back a little.

Before I knew it, I felt a hand going across my face and the right side of my face burning. I looked up with a thunderous look in my eye. I raised my hand slapping her across the face with so much force.

"You get out of this house and stay away from Abel. You don't deserve to be a mother. He will never call you mommy" I told her

"Jax said I could stay here until next week I'm checking in a sober house in Lincoln Village so until then I'm going to stay her." She said smirking like she had something on me

I was so shocked to hear that Jax is letting her stay here. She almost killed Abel so why the hell would he let her stay here.

"You know I want to know why you're here. In my house." She asked circling me

"Gemma and Jax asked me to help" I said watching her

"Not for long. I'm going to see Abel" She said getting her purse

I watched her go out the front door and just crumbled to the ground.

" _I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry."_ I thought

I picked myself up from the floor grabbed my purse and keys and went to the hospital to find Gemma or Jax for that matter ill come by and finish Abel's room later. I went to my car and drove to the hospital. I was thinking as I drove. Thinking about Jax, Abel and Wendy.

" _Where do fit in with him?"_ I thought driving towards the hospital

I pulled in and saw Jax's motorcycle and Gemma's car I parked right beside her. I got out and walked to the entrance heading toward the elevator

"Eli-Not now Charlie" I said cutting her off

I went up to the Maternity ward to see Abel. I wait that it seemed like hours, but it was only seconds. I stepped out of the elevator and went pass the waiting room and went to his room. I stopped short when I saw Wendy holding Abel with Jax hand on her knee.

"You know he's yours baby" Said Gemma coming up behind me

"He's not mine Gemma. He's still Wendy's husband and they look like a good little family. I don't want to intrude." I told her looking away from them

"Who does he come to when things get rough? You. He goes to you. She's just trying to get him back." She told me putting her arms around me taking me into a hug

"I'm sorry I'm being a baby." I told her putting my arms around her

"Everyone needs to break down every now and then" She replied quietly

"She's staying at Jax's house" I told her pulling away

"What? Since when?" She asked looking back at them

"Since today. She said Jax told her she could" I sighed to Gemma

Gemma just looked at them "Come on baby lets go back to the house and get things ready for Abel"

"Can I say hey to him before we go?" I asked her

"Of course, darling. Let's go." She said pushing towards the door.

As we got closer to his room Jax noticed us and stepped out of the room

"Hey ma, Eliza" He said to us smiling

"Hey baby" Gemma replied

"I was wondering if I can hold Abel" I asked him

"I don't know. Wendy just met him, and I want her to have as much time with him" He told me rejecting

"Jackson" Gemma warned him

"No, its fine Gemma. I got get back to the house and finish getting Abel's room finished" I said stepping away from them.

"Eliza" I heard Jax call my name

I got in the elevator and noticed Tara was in there.

"So, you saw the family together?" She asked smirking

"Yes, I did" I said to her

Before she could say anything else the doors opened, and I was out of that elevator and out of that hospital. It was a quiet drive to Jax's house, but It was welcomed. I finally got to the house and started on Abel's room again.

Jax's pov

I watch as Eliza leave

"Eliza!" I called after her, but she didn't stop just kept walking

I hung my head and sighed

"Jackson why is Wendy staying at your house. The very house that Eliza is fixing up Abel's room the very house for you and your son to stay in" Gemma said seething

"Wendy has every right to see him just as much as Eliza" I told her "She's staying there because she has nowhere else to go"

We get interrupted by Tara saying that Abel is almost ready to be brought home.

"At least there's some good news." Said Gemma "The club needs you, so you better go ill watch Abel"

"Be nice to Wendy anything can set her off" I told mom before walking off

"Of course, baby" she said

My phone began to ring, it was Clay telling me to go back to Opie's house. I rode to his house.

"Hey where's Opie" I asked one of his neighbors

"Donna, Opie and the kids were picked up by a Sedan around the early morning. I got off work and saw them it was around 2:30 a.m. last night." She said looking around

"Did they go by themselves or what?" I asked her urgently

"Yeah they just went willingly" She told

"Alright thanks" I told running back to my bike

" _What the hell are you doing Ope"_ I asked myself

As soon as I got back to the clubhouse I was told by Juice that someone paid off a large portion of Opie's debt.

"Did you tell anyone else" I asked him

"Yeah Clay and Tig" he replied nervously

"What the hell Juice" I exclaimed

We all went to church where Clay and Tig expressed there concerns about Opie being a rat and maybe he's testifying against Bobby.

"You can't believe that Opie will turn" I told them

"We can't rule that out either though." Said Clay

"Maybe ATF set this up to make Ope look like a rat" I said bouncing off the idea

"Maybe or maybe not. I don't know Jax" said Tig

"Jax you have some woman here" Said Half-sack

I came out of the clubhouse and saw Mary, Opie's mom.

"Why is the ATF contacting me to pick up my grandchildren in Stockton." She asked pissed off

"Some things are going on right now" I told her

His mom started walk off

"Opie's mom?" Said Clay walking up to me

"Yeah. Opie, Donna and the kids are at Stockton in a facility" I told him

I told them what the neighbor told me.

"Opie has to be the informant." Said Tig "I bet he's been working with them since he got out and now is in witness protection plan"

"That's my son your talking about" yelled Piney

"I'm sorry Piney but we got to look at every angle here" Said Tig putting up his hands

Opie's pov

I was being held in an interrogation room at a Federal facility. Stahl come in and sits down across from me.

"You're not being charged but you must remain here for protection" She told me holding a file

"Where's my kids and Donna" I asked her

She ignores my question and shows me a paper telling me that my debt has been paid off.

"You set me up to be the rat. Do you know what you done? Your going to get me killed" I told yelling

"Well it's a good reason to be a witness against SAMCRO isn't it?" She said

She got up and left the room.

"This is so fucked up" thought

Stahl told me that my family is waiting in the playroom. The door opens, and I saw Donna.

I stood up going towards her bringing her in my arms.

"Where's the kids?" I asked her looking behind her to see if there coming in

"I called your mom to come and get them" She said sitting down "Opie they want to help. We can start over. A fresh start"

"Witness protection is a joke Donna. It's joke" I told her

She looked at me and smiled.

"Were a family and I want us to be safe" She said

"We will be safe at home. Where we belong" I told her

She nodded relieved.

No one's pov

In a visitation room at Stockton prison, Stahl visits Bobby and notes that Hefner was a state official and therefore the attorney's office will likely seek the death penalty if he is convicted.

"I didn't kill anyone so if you have something to say you needs to talk to my lawyer." Bobby tells her t

"I have a witness statement", Stahl says "can you question it?"

Stahl pretends to read the statement but in truth it was a blank page. Bobby call her bluff even though she described the murder exactly how it occurred.

Meanwhile with Opie and Donna and the kids Mary picks up her grandkids.

"What is going on here Donna" Mary asked her

"Opie is a suspect in a murder case. I really need you to take the kids please." Begged Donna

"You need to take your kids and get away from Charming, Opie and most especially SAMCRO" Mary told her trying to convince Donna to leave and take the kids

"I will not abandon my kids and husband like you did all those years ago" Said Donna defending her family

"I tried to keep Opie away from SAMCRO. I took Opie with me, but he went back to his father, back to SAMCRO when he was around sixteen. You need to be prepared that Opie will do the same with his children and if you don't get away that will be there future!" Said Mary before she left with the kids. She left Donna to think about what she said. Opie and Donna stay there for a little before Opie is released. AS they being to leave Agent Stahl tries to get them to stay and testify against SAMCRO.

"What kind of mother are you to put your kid's life in danger?" Said Stahl

"I'm the type of mother and woman that doesn't bail on her family. Stay the hell away from Opie and my kids" Said Donna looking Stahl in the eye

Mary and Donna's conversation had a different affect. It made Donna want to try and make things better. Opie looks at Donna and is proud of her and as they walked away Donna and Opie were holding hand and not looking back.

"I'll bring Opie here, but I want to make sure that he'll be safe" said Jax looking at Clay and Tig

"Of course, he will. We love Opie we'll listen to everything he says." Said Clay

Jax left the clubhouse to get Opie. Clay and Tig shared a look.

"I hope it isn't Opie man I really do" Said Tig

Clay nodded at him while waiting for Opie and Jax. Jax pulled up to Opie's house seeing him coming outside.

"Clay wants you at the clubhouse. He wants to hear what happened" Jax told Opie

Opie nodded getting his truck keys and off they went. When they got to the clubhouse Opie received a warm but skeptical welcome.

"Everyone in the chapel" Said Clay announcing

Everyone filled in but Tig to listen to Opie's explanation of why he was taken by the ATF to go to the Federal facility.

"I know there's disrupt that I might be the rat but I'm not. They made it seem like I was. I wouldn't turn my back on this club you guys are my family and I love yall." Said Opie.

But little did he know that Tig was checking Opie's phone for any listening devices which he found where the battery was. Tig dropped his phone in a pint of beer killing the device. Then he went to his truck to see if there's one in there which he found one in the cab light of the truck.

"Son of a bitch" Tig said under his breath

Tig quickly enters the chapel quietly to listen

"Opie's is loyal to this club. Hasn't he proved that" said Piney backing up his son

After a couple minutes of silence Opie asked if he was good with the club

"Yeah were good brother" Said Clay after thinking about it

Everyone hugs Opie happy that everything is okay. Everyone leaves the Chapel to celebrate except Clay and Tig. Tig scans the areas where Opie sitting and is relieved to find nothing.

"I found bugs in Opie's phone and in the truck. I destroyed them both." Tig told Clay sitting down "Opie turned against us Clay"

"It appears that way" Said Clay

"I think we should kill Clay" Said Tig

I don-yeah, we should" Said Clay hesitantly "but no one can know. If word gets out that we killed one of our own could destroy the club"

Tig agreed and they both left the Chapel

Jax's pov

After I left the Chapel I told everyone I'm going to the house to check on everything.

When I got there, I noticed Eliza's car is out front and this was a perfect opportunity to talk to her about what happened today at the hospital with Wendy. I opened the door and went to see if she's anywhere in the house. I walked down the hall and stopped at Abel's room seeing it for first time with stuff in it. The crib is where the window is at with a rocking chair right beside it and the changing area is the against the wall opposite from the other window. I backed out and went towards the living room seeing Eliza sleeping on the couch.

"She must've worked hard on his room" I thought

I shook her shoulder waking her up. She brought up her head and look startled that I'm here.

"Wha-what are you doing here" she asked jumping up

"I live here" I told her laughing

"Is it that late already?" She asked looking outside and saw nothing but darkness

"Eliza darlin we need to talk" I told her taking her hand leading her to the couch

"About what" She asked

"What happened with Wendy and what happened at the hospital" I said taking out cigerate

"I don't want to talk about it" She said looking down

"I need to know" I said sighing

"Fine" She huffed "She came to the house while I was fixing up Abel's crib which has a shit ton of parts to it but anyway when I got done I went to get a drink and noticed she was there and I asked if you knew she was here. She told me who she was, and I just blew up. I started yelling at her. And we got in each other faces I shoved her and she slapped me, and I slapped her back and she told I could never hold or see Abel ever again." she told me almost crying at the thought of never seeing Abel again

"Look doll you will always hold Abel you will always see him. Your already more of a mother than she is" I told her rubbing my thumb on her hand

She nodded at me holding back her tears

"I'm sorry for how I acted at the hospital. I should've let held him." I told her taking her in my arms

"It's fine. I was so upset with her" She said clutching my cut "She said your letting her stay here till she goes away next week"

"I changed my mind. She's staying at a hotel. Not far from here so she gets to see him still" I told her

She just nodded her

"Will you stay again tonight" I asked her against her lip

She smiled against mine "Maybe price charming"

"Come on doll you know want to" I told her

She took a couple of minutes pretending to think "Fine I will" she said laughing

"Are we okay Jax" she asked quietly

"We will always be okay" I told her picking her up going to the master bedroom

We showered and went to the bed to get some sleep.

"Night doll" I said to her

"Night prince charming" She said to me moving closer to me

I put my arm around her waist and went to sleep listening to her soft breathing knowing she's here.

 _ **There is an old saying: "That which doesn't kill you makes you stronger." I don't believe that. I think the things that try to kill you make you angry and sad. Strength comes from the good things: your family, your friends, the satisfaction of hard work. Those are the things that will keep you whole. Those are the things to hold onto when you are broken.**_

A/N so Wendy is here and her and Eliza isn't getting along and I'm sorry for the many pov changes I wanted to get story with Opie in it. So please review and tell me what think. I love every review I get. It makes me happy to know that you all like it. Thank you for favoring. 😊


	10. Chapter 10 Bringing home Abel

A new life

A/N: I don't own Sons of Anarchy that belongs to Kurt Sutter. The only thing that belongs to me is my characters 😊 happy reading my darlings. This chapter has some serious sexual things going on in the beginning and at the end just a heads up.

 _ **John Teller and text message and voicemail**_

 _Thoughts_

Chapter 10

No one's pov

The day started with Jax waking up with Eliza laying next to him. He grabbed Eliza brining in her close.

"You okay darlin" Asked Eliza with her eyes still shut

"Yeah everything's perfect" Jax replied kissing her forehead

"I love you prince charming" she mumbled in his chest

Jax said nothing to her. The morning goes to Clay and Gemma. Gemma's up feeding her birds while Clay is laying in bed drinking coffee.

"Some days I believe you love that damn bird more sometimes" Joked Clay

"Sometimes I do only because it doesn't talk back baby" Said Gemma laughing.

The morning was going great. Opie and Donna was in bed with there kids while Piney woke up to a woman trying to shoot drugs in her arm. The clubhouse is a wreck while Tig, Juice and Chibs are sleeping naked. Tig tells the woman he used for sex to go home while Chibs tried to wake up his and Juice is still passed out. It was a lazy morning with everyone including Wendy who was in the rocking chair holding Abel at the hospital. Smiling down at him.

"I'm your mom and it's going to be a blessing to raise you." She told him whispering to him

In all and all it was a great lazy morning and they deserved it after everything that is until they get back to reality.

Eliza pov

I told him I loved him and nothing. I got no response.

"I gotta get ready for today. Your mom will kill me if I'm not at that office" I said getting out of bed and going to shower

" _I fucked up. I fucked up big time_ " I thought while the hot water went down my back

I took my time with my shower thinking about yesterday between the junkie Wendy and Jax. I don't know how Jax can forgive her for almost killing that sweet little boy. I just want to shake him till he understands but I can't. I jumped up at the sight of Jax standing in front of the shower.

"What are you doing in here? I didn't hear you come in" I said looking for anything in this stand-up shower to cover myself but nothing.

"I called your name and knocked, you didn't answer so I just came in" he replied looking at me with lustful eyes "I don't regret it. I love what I see."

I blushed looking down "Wanna join me" I asked shyly

"Do you want that?" he asked already taking his shirt off

"You damn right I do" I told him making room for him

He gave me his answer by taking his clothes off.

(A/N: Its getting a little steamy here)

"Come here baby." He said pulling me toward him while kissing me fiercely

"Jax" I moaned

He picked me up pinning me against the wall of the shower. He went down to my neck sucking on my neck.

"Jax please" I moaned putting my head on the wall

"What baby" He asked huskily

"Don't stop" I told him with lust filled eyes

He responded by sucking on my breasts leaving hickies everywhere

I felt this burning ache in nether regions. I could feel him poking me.

"Eliza" He moaned out "Wanna take this to a bed darling"

I nodded at him.

He let me down and I turned off the water. I was about to step out of the shower when he picked me up bridal style carrying me to his room.

"Put me down! I'm too heavy "I shrieked

"Never for me darling" He said to me throwing me down on the bed

He kept his left hand on my breasts while his right trailed down my stomach and finally between my legs. "God your so wet baby" He said as he put to of my fingers inside me.

"Oh, prince charming." I moaned out loud he loves it when I call him that

I arched up towards him, Jax took that opportunity to put his mouth on my nipples sucking on them

"Jax" I moaned so loud thankful that were alone "Make love to me Jax"

He looked at me for a moment "You sure darling"

Instead of answering him I flipped him over straddling him. He laughed as he tried to get me back on my back.

"No baby. I'm in charge now" I told him pinning his hands above him

"I like a woman in charge" He told me bringing me down for a kiss

He nibbled on my neck making his way down to my breasts kissing them as I grind on him. He positioned me over him.

"Are you sure darlin" He asked me

"I'm sure" I told him pushing down on him.

He started to go in I felt him at my barrier before he ripped through it

"Ahh!" I yelled out in pain

He stopped immediately "You're a virgin" he said halting

"Not anymore" I said in pain

"I can't take do it Eliza." He said moving off

"Please baby I want this" I said to him

He looked at me for a long moment till he finally nodded at me

He put me on my back positioned himself and started going in slowly. It was so uncomfortable so painful. He started out slow. I moaned forgetting about the pain.

"Faster Jax" I moaned to him sucking on his neck a little

He picked up his pace as well as hard he was doing it. I felt a rising feeling in my stomach building and I saw stars.

"Jax" I yelled out in pleasure.

Jax thrusted a few more times till he came inside me. It was warm.

He collapsed beside me not wanting to crush me with his weight.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked pulling me in his arms.

"Not a chance baby" I told cuddling up to him

(A/N: Lemon is over)

Jax's pov

I stayed there a little longer to make sure she goes back to sleep before I got out and got dressed as I pulled back the blankets I saw a blood red stain from her. The evidence was there in black and white. I couldn't take it back. I wouldn't want to. I took a shower before I left to the clubhouse. I walked back in my room seeing Eliza sleeping like a rock hugging my pillow. I smiled at her before I gathered my things kissed her forehead and left house locking the door behind me. I started my bike hoping that it didn't disturb her and pulled out. The drive the Clubhouse was short. I parked my bike and started going inside

"Jackson! Where the hell is Eliza" Yelled Gemma across the parking lot

"She's at my place sleeping. She needs it." I told her smirking on the inside

My mom gave a knowing look before going back into the office.

I went inside the clubhouse seeing it's a wreck.

"Must've been a crazy party" I said to Half-sack

"You don't know the half of it" He said laughing picking up the bar

"Chapel now!" Yelled Clay walking in going straight to the table

We all piled in.

"We need to get Rosen to defend Bobby" I said taking a hit from my cigerate

"We'll figure out how to get the money also Alvarez wants the guns pronto. But there's a problem the Irish don't start shipping till next month" said Chibs reminding us all

"Why don't we sell our security surplus to the Mayans for a goodwill gesture. Maybe they'll place a bigger order with the half of the cast upfront" suggested Clay

We all nodded

"Okay so here's how it's going to go. We set up two places in Oakland to meet one for picking up the money and the other to drop off the guns." I said telling the plan looking at Clay to see if he approves

"Tig, and Opie will drop off the money and the rest of us will drop off the guns" Said Clay with his cigar in his mouth

"I'll go with Tig and Opie for extra back up" Said Piney

"No, I want you to come with us. They can handle it" said Clay rejecting Piney

I saw Piney's face bunch up in annoyance

Clay slammed the gavel down and we all left the room. I must go to the hospital to sign Abel's release form. My boy is coming home.

I arrived at the hospital went to Abel's room.

"Hey Jax" Said Tara coming up to me with the discharge papers for Abel.

"Hey doc. How's it going?" I asked her while I looked over everything signing this and that.

I finally got done with em "I think that's all of them" I said handing them back to her

"It's just liability stuff" She said taking them

She continued to look at me with a smile on her face.

"Everything okay" I asked her

"With Abel leaving I realize that it's not just you. You have a son and you need to think about what your doing with Eliza." She said to me

"I don't think it's going to be a problem. She loves Abel." I said to her

"You don't need to bring every pussy you fuck around him" She snapped causing Abel to cry

"I'm not. I have you know that I'm serious about her." I told her getting pissed off and comforting Abel.

She huffed and left while I tried comforting Abel he finally calmed down and fell asleep and I knew that I must go and drop off the guns. I sighed as I left the room. I got back to clubhouse and we were ready to go.

W met the Mayans and they started looking at the guns

"That 30 for these. Thirty upfront for the next order next month" I told Marcus Alvarez "There custom scopes we know"

"Call him. Tell em to give them the cash" Said Marcus to his men as they carried the guns away

The Niners pulled up shooting guns. We all ducked for cover as they took the guns

"Clay lay some down" I said running toward the black van

I backed up the van to clay "Get in!"

Clay jumped in the van and we drove off.

We came back to the clubhouse and sat under the roof.

"Was this a mistake or was Laroy sending us a message" Asked Piney sitting down on the picnic table

"I don't know man. This could be worse case scenario. The Niners was us dead and now the Mayans wont trusts us. Were going to lose our customer base and gain two huge beefs." I said telling them what's going to happen

"So, what your saying is that were broke with no guns" Said Opie looking down

Cell phone rings

"Shit its mom." I answered, "I'm on my way."

"Great! Can you pick up Eliza on your way? Wendy is already here." Said Gemma through the phone

"Yeah, I'll be there in a few" I said eyeing Clay, Tig and Opie and they nodded saying go on

"Alright baby" Said Gemma before I ended the call "I'm going to pick up my kid."

"Thank god we need something good right now. Go get him" Said Clay

I nodded and left shouting "see you at the house" over my shoulder

I went to pick up Eliza realizing that she's up and cleaning up the house

"Hey baby. Wanna go with me to pick up Abel" I asked her  
"Of course I would love to" She said smiling like crazy

"You feeling okay?" I asked her talking about his morning

"I'll be fine Jax I promise. I can't wait for the homecoming party tonight. I got everything set up for him." She said looking around

I love her energy it's intoxicating. I went up to her as she was talking and kissed her in mid-sentence.

"Jax baby were gong to be late picking up Abel" She reminded me

"Mom is going to be there and so is Wendy" I said whispering Wendy's name

"Who Jax" She asked but I think she already knows

"Wendy is there" I said to her

I waited for her to start talking but nothing it was dead silence.

"Who cares. It's Abel's day" She said, "I'm ready let's go"

We left the house going straight to St. Thomas. With her arms wrapped around me we got there before I knew. We went to the elevator and walked up to see Gemma and Tara with Wendy holding Able

"Hey" I said walking up to them.

As soon as I got closer Gemma gave me Abel.

"Hey little man we are busting you out of here" I said to him as he started crying

"Aww it's okay" Said Eliza

"Thanks doc" I said while looking down at Abel

"Yeah we really appreciate it" said Wendy

I noticed that Eliza stepped off to the side letting Wendy be by my side,

"Eliza come on let's get you and Jax and Abel home" Said Gemma singling out Wendy pushing us forward.

Eliza pov

It was so awkward at that party which Wendy is coming to like I said it's Abel's day, but I will let her know that Jax is with me and I'm not letting him go

" _I sound so childish_ " I thought as I got behind Jax as he followed Gemma to the house. " _Thank god I washed the sheets after this morning"_

We all walked in door Jax first carrying Abel and Wendy and I are behind him. Luann opened the door, and everyone is standing on their feet walking towards him

Hey. There he is" Said Piney

"Hey little man you ready for your first brewski. Come on you and grandpa" Said Clay laughing

Gemma was holding Abel as I was holding a beer watching Wendy make her way around the house before finally sitting beside Piney. I sat on the arm of the couch that Jax sitting on leaning a little bit forward getting his attention

"You doing okay" He asked me checking on me

"Yeah I'm fine" I said leaning down in front of Wendy kissing Jax on the mouth.

He backed up a little bit

"I'll be right back" he said grabbing my hand as I smiled at him

"Can I talk to you for a second?" He asked me

I looked at Wendy before I left behind him following him to Abel's room.

"What's the matter" I asked him setting my beer on the dresser

"Nothing. It's just-look, Wendy's like a heartbeat sober. We don't want to do anything to set her off" He told turning towards

"Because she's still in love with you?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

"No. I'm just saying we should be cool with whatever this is around her, you know?" He said like he was defending her

"Whatever this is?" I said with a pissed off face

"You know what I mean" He said with a tired sigh

"No, I don't" I said walking away from

He grabbed my arm "Eliza"

"NO!" I yelled smacking him across the face

I looked at him with shocked eyes and walked out the door hearing him call my name behind. I grabbed my purse and keys that was behind Juice.

" _What's with her? Why is he always defending her!?"_ I thought with tears going down my face

I noticed a motorcycle riding behind me. I pulled over and saw that they did too.

" _What the hell?"_ I thought

The man got off his bike coming towards me. I watched him come up and bend down noticing it was Juice.

"Juice what're you doing here" I said wiping the tears off my face

"Jax told me to make sure you got home safe. You okay?" he asked concerned

"Can I talk to you?" I asked him

"Yeah of course." He said stepping around the car getting in the passenger seat

"You won't tell anyone will you?" I asked him with a watery voice

"No, I won't say anything" Said Juice promising me

"Why does he always defend her? I understand that she's the mother of his child, but he won't even tell her that were together" I said crying brining my head to the steering wheel.

"I know it's hard looking at her. But she comes home to you not her" said Juice trying to cheer me up

I looked up at him and half-smiled "Thanks Juicy" I said thankful

"Anytime. I'm your friend" Said Juice "Now do you want to go home or go back to Jax's?" He asked

"Home. I need time by myself" I told him starting up my car

"You sure" He asked me one more time getting out of my car

When he asked my that it made me think of when Jax and I made love this morning well I hoped it was making love.

"Eliza…Eliza" said Juice

"What?" I said snapping out of my thoughts

"I said you know he love you" Said Juice reminding me

"Juice, I said I loved him this morning and he didn't even say it back to me." I told him looking ahead.

"Ill follow you home Liz" said Juice after a while of silence.

I nodded at him as I pulled out heading home. We were about there when I saw an ambulance, cops basically everyone. I pulled over and ran towards the crime scene. As I came up to the scene I felt my throat constrict I saw Donna badly wounded.

"Donna" I yelled running under the yellow tape

"Ma'am you can't go back there" Said one of the cops

"Let her through" Said Unser

"What happened Donna" I asked looking her over noticing she had a bullet wound in her shoulder

"Somebody tried to kill me" Cried Donna in my shoulder

"It's okay I'm here. Your going to be okay" I told her over and over

I heard the roar of motorcycles coming up behind us.

" _Great_ " I thought

"Donna" yelled Opie

I let go of Donna as Opie came to her. I watched as Opie held Donna best as he can with her shoulder hurt.

"why can't Jax be like that" I wondered in thoughts

"Eliza what're you doing here" said Jax finally realizing I was here

"I saw the ambulance on my way home" I said turning away from him going back to my car as fast as possible.

"Eliza! Wait up!" he yelled behind me.

He ran up to my car stopping me from going anywhere

"What" I said coldly

"Come home please" He pleaded to me

"No, I can't Jax. I need space. I told slowly breaking down

"Space? From what?" he asked confused

"Yes space. I can't breathe" I told him "Jax you need to think on what you want or who you want. I can't do this back and forth thing with Wendy and I." I said crying

"Baby you kn-Don't make any promises Jackson" I said cutting him off and driving away with Juice trailing behind me

I looked in rearview mirror and saw Jax standing there I shaked my head. I pulled up to my house whishing it can swallow me up. I sighed as I got out of my car seeing Juice pull over coming over to me.

"You going to be okay" He asked concerned

I started to say yes but I wanted him to stay.

"Juice can you stay tonight please" I asked him

He looked at me with a sad smile "Sure thing Liz"

Juice and I went inside my house.

"I'm if my house is cold. I haven't been here for a while" I said going over to the thermostat to turn on the heat.

"It's fine Liz" said Juice looking around "You know I'm glad that your stood up to him"

I looked up at him as he said that "Thanks Juice"

We set around bullshitting not even bothering to answer my phone. I looked up noticing it was 1:00 o'clock in the morning.

"Here ill get you some sheets and covers and a pillow" I said getting up from the couch going to the hallway closet.

As I opened the closet I noticed that somehow, I put my extra sheets and covers on the very top shelf.

"Hold on Liz ill get them for you" Said Juice coming up behind me putting his hands on my waist

I moved out of the way while he got them down for me. I waited till he gave me them before stepping away.  
"Thanks Juice" I said as I grabbed them from him

"No problem" he said following me to the couch

I helped him make the couch somewhat comfy.

"Well uh goodnight Juice" I said as I went to my room

"Goodnight Liz" said Juice as he started stripping down to his boxers

I looked back as he took off his shirt.

" _He reminds me of Jax's build"_ I thought laughing in my head

I closed my door and sat down on the bed looking at my phone noticing 10 miss call with voicemails and a text message from Jax

 _ **I know I fucked up. I know I don't deserve an Old lady like you. I'm grateful to have you. I know I can't change what I said earlier but I hope you can forgive me. Come home to me and to Abel please Eliza -Jax.**_ I read the message over and over before finally exiting out of the message and going to my voicemail I picked the first one. _**Eliza please pick up baby please.**_ Beep. I couldn't listen to the rest of it. I deleted all the voicemails but kept the text message. I laid down on the bed staring up at the ceiling

" _I want Jax here"_ I thought crying in my pillow

I stayed there for a split second before I shot out of bed. I grabbed my shoes, purse and my keys. I creeped by Juice. His snoring will drown out my car. I opened the door and closed the door behind me locking it behind me. I sat in my car thinking what the hell am I doing. I sighed as I started the car and going to Jax's. I stopped my car in front of his house noticing his bike is there.

" _Oh, good he's home"_ I thought getting out of my car.

I walked up his paved walkway I stood at his door before I knocked on the door just barely. The door swung open with Jax in the doorway shirtless.

"Eliza" said Jax relieved to see me

He pulled me in his arms holding me like I was away for a long time.

"Hey Jax" I said with my head in his chest

"I was so worried about you. You didn't answer my phone call. I was scared that you weren't going to come back" Said Jax mumbling in hair

"I'm here Jax and I'm going anywhere. I love you Jackson" I said looking up at him.

"I love you too Elizabeth" he said looking in my eyes

He picked me up carrying me to his room kissing me all the way there.

~Lemon~

He laid me down kissing me all over my face.

"Your too dressed" Said Jax against my neck

His hands went down my shirt grabbing the ends hauling it off my body. I moaned as he sucked on my breasts. He swipes his tongue over one nipple before slightly tugging on it.

"Jax!" I moaned my hands in his hair as he does the same thing to my other breast.

I clench the sheets with my fingers. I couldn't take it any longer I thrust my hips up to meet his throbbing member. We both moan at the movement. He pulled back dropping his pants and boxers. He landed on me as I pulled him towards me. I grew impatient as I thrusted my hips again.

"I get it Eliza, I get it" His breath tickles outside my ear giving me chills down my spine

"Jax please" I begged him

I didn't have to beg anymore as he slides inside me filling me up. He moans my name in my ear as I bit his neck. He ups his tempo of his thrusts as he hits a certain spot making me see stars. He keeps hitting the spot over and over till I came.

"Jax!" I moaned shutting my eyes as I see stars all over

He continued to thrust till he spilled inside me.

"I love you Elizabeth Lane Steele" he said kissing me passionately

"I love you too my price charming" I said dozing off.

He dragged himself off of me brining me in his arms as we drifted of to sleep that is until Abel calls for us.

" _I love my family"_ I thought before I fell asleep in the arms of my man Jackson Nathaniel Teller.

Jax's pov

I woke up in the middle of the night seeing Eliza by my side and I couldn't feel more blessed to have her in my life. I couldn't trade her for anything. I sighed as I began to think about what happened to Donna

" _Who would want to kill Donna?"_ I thought pulling Eliza closer to me

I will keep her safe and Abel. There my family I don't know what I would do if something happened to them. I kissed Eliza's forehead hearing Abel cry. I got out of bed putting on sweatpants and going to his room

"Hey little man what's with all the crying" I said picking him up and heading towards the changing table.

I changed him and gotten a bottle ready for him "Here little guy" I said giving him the bottle

I looked down at him while he ate and just smiled thankful for that he's here and well.

"I love you little man and you got a crazy family" I told him

He finished eating and I burped him before I put him back in the crib heading towards my room. I looked in the room and saw Eliza hugging a pillow. I smiled as I got back in bed she immediately came in my arms laying her head on my chest.

" _I love you Eliza"_ I thought as I drifted back to sleep

 **When we take action to defend the one's we love personal justice collides with social and divine justice**

A/N: Hey guys. I love every review that you all give me. So, Donna didn't die like she did in the show and Jax said I love you too Eliza! And they finally took that next step. Juice stayed over…well until next time I love you all. 😊


	11. Chapter 11 Change is coming

A new life

A/N: I don't own the Sons of Anarchy all rights belong to Kurt Sutter. I only own my characters. I hope you guys enjoy the story 😊

 _ **John Teller**_

 _Thoughts_

Ch.11

I woke up to an empty bed.

" _Jax must be at Opie's checking on Donna_." I thought

I got out of the bed as Abel started crying.

"I'm coming little guy." I said as I started down the hall.

As soon as I went into his room I picked him "What's with all the fuss huh? Let's get you fed and changed"

I was feeding Abel when Gemma came through the door.

"Hey babies how are yall doing this fine morning" She asked me giving me a kiss and Abel one "Where's Jax?"

"He went to Opie's to check on Donna. What the hell happened after I left last night?" I asked her cleaning Abel's face off

"I don't have a clue. All I know that Donna left and so did Opie" Said Gemma lying smoothly

I just nodded at her.

"Since your fucking my son please tell me your using protection of any kind" She asked bluntly sipping some coffee

I done a double take on what she said, " _How does she know?"_

"Well um uh you see- I stumbled off not knowing what to say

"I mean do you want kids? Do you see yourself having kids with Jax?" She asked question after question.

I just stared at her not knowing what to say or do. I have no idea what brought this up.

"Gemma, Jax and I are not there yet, and I don't know if we will. I mean a lot can happen. Plus, Abel is way to young right now and Jax doesn't know what to do with one kid let alone two" I said blushing like crazy

"I'm glad you said that. At least one of yall had your head on straight." Said Gemma pouring another cup of coffee.

Jax pov

I got up way before Eliza did going to Opie's. I want her to get some rest. She's been getting up all night with Abel. I rode down the road stopping in front of his house seeing Mary there.

I sighed as I got off the bike and made my way towards the front door. I knocked on the door waiting to be let in. Mary answered the door.

"Where is he?" I asked her making my through the house.

"He's outback with the kids and Donna is in the room sleeping" she said closing the door behind me.

I went out back and saw him sitting at kids table while Ellie and Kenny are swinging.

"Hey man you doing okay?" I asked him as I got closer to him

"I'm doing okay. Donna is having a hard with her shoulder and the pain pill knock her out but she's alive and that's all I care about" Said Opie smoking a cigerate

"Look man I'm sorry about what happened. We are going to make it right I promise you" I said to him hugging him "I'm going to see Donna if you don't mind"

"She might be asleep, but you can go see her. Kenny, Ellie wanna go see mommy" Asked Opie

They ran towards the door racing towards to see their mom as Opie and me hot on their feet.

I peeked inside the room seeing Donna surrounded by pillows and her kids. Just as Opie predicted she was asleep. I didn't want to disturb her. She needs her rest I watched as their kids went to lay down with her.

"Hey man I'm gonna go and check on my girl and Abel. Will I see you at the clubhouse later?" I asked him heading towards the door.

"Nah I think I'm going to stay here and spend time with the kids and Donna when she wakes up" He said walking me out to my bike

"Alright man. Call me if you need me" I said putting my helmet on and driving away.

I stopped in front of my house seeing Eliza is still there. I walked in seeing Eliza glaring at the couch. I cautiously walked forward seeing Wendy on the couch.

" _Oh fuck_ " I thought instantly

"Hey Wendy. Did you see Abel yet?" I asked trying to diffuse the tension.

"No, I want to before I leave today." She said glancing up at me.

I watch my old lady get Abel for her even though I knew she didn't want to.

"Hey little man" I said as Eliza came down the hallway with Abel securely in her arms

I watched as Eliza stiffly gave Wendy Abel.

"Watch his head and here's his bottle and blankie" Said Eliza yapping away to her

"I know how to MY son and feed him" Said Wendy

"Hey Eliza, will you come and help me in our room for a minute?" I asked her taking her hand not waiting for her answer

"What the hell is wrong with you" I asked her irritably

"I don't mind her seeing Abel, but I get a bad feeling that she's going to take him away from me and I can't bear that to happen." I told twiddling my thumbs

"She's not going to take him away. I promise baby." He told me brining me in his arms kissing my temple

"Oh, your mom talked to me about protection you know since your fucking my son as your mom put it haha" I said to him laughing

"You're on the pill, right?" he asked backing away a little

"Why would I be on the pill? I never had sex till I got with you" I told folding my arms all sense of humor gone

He sighed as he brought up his hands to his face.

I walked out of the room not wanting to hear this anymore. As I walked in the living room I saw Wendy play with Abel.

"Hey. Everything okay?" She asked sincerely

"Yeah everything is fine. When are you going to your sober house?" I asked her sitting down on the loveseat

"Today. I wanted to see him before I left." Said Wendy looking at me

"I can understand that" I said being nice.

Jax came into the living room sitting beside me on the loveseat.

"How's Donna and Ope" I asked

"Donna is going to be okay its just going to take time and Opie" Said Jax not looking at me.

I nodded "I have to go to the office. Gemma is going to take my place of watching Abel" I said getting off the couch

"That's my cue to go. Gemma doesn't like me" Said Wendy putting Abel in my arms

"Oh okay." I said to her not really interested

As soon as Wendy left Jax jumped off the loveseat

"We have to talk about this." he said to me leaning against wall between the kitchen and the Livingroom

"What's there to talk about?" I said playing dumb looking down at Abel

"Don't play dumb with me Elizabeth" he said using my full name

I winced at the use of my full name knowing I was in deep shit.

"I don't know why your mad at me. You should've worn a condom Jackson" I said my temper rising

"You should've told me that you weren't on the pill Eliza. I can't handle another kid right now Abel is barely six months old" Said Jax running his hands through his hair

"I understand that Jax." I said to him looking at the floor still.

"I gotta go. I'll see you later" Said Jax leaving quickly

A couple of minutes later Gemma walked through the front door. I got up and handed her Abel, so I can get ready to go to the office.

"I really appreciate you taking over for me" I said to her getting my stuff together

"Oh, it's no problem. I love watching my little man" Said Gemma cooing at Abel

I smiled at her as I got my keys.

"If you need anything call me and I'll be here before you can Eliza" I said laughing

"We'll be just fine darling. Have a good day at the office" said Gemma laughing at me

I nodded my head and left the house. I arrived at the office already treading being here. I saw Jax's bike here and wanted to leave the moment I parked my car.

" _Would it really be so bad?"_ I thought to myself

I walked to the office seeing Juice sitting in the seat.

"Hey Juicy" I said smiling

"Hey Liz. What're you doing here?" He asked getting up to hug me

"Oh, you know doing paperwork. Letting Gemma spen time with Abel." I said hugging him back.

" _He's so nice_." I thought smiling

We pulled away and I went to the desk that has mountains of paperwork to be done

"I want Tig, Half-sack and you on these repos" I said giving him the list

"Okay doll we'll get it done" Said Juice walking out of the office.

I sighed as I got started on this paperwork.

" _Oh, here we go_." I thought grabbing the first stack

Jax's pov

I returned to the garage after I left the house putting as many miles between us. I notice no one is in the office mom must be at my place and that means Eliza will be shortly. I look up as I hear a motorcycle pull in noticing it was Clay.

"Tell Clay I'm in the Chapel waiting for him" I told Half-sack

"Alright" Said Half-sack

I waited till Clay got there.

"Heard your looking for me" He asked sitting down in president's chair

"Tell me what happened with Donna. Tell me why one of our own would go after a wife of a brother?" I ask knowing the truth

"I would never do anything to hurt Ope. I love him as a son." Said Clay reassuring me

I shook my head not believing him for a second

"This thing with Donna's near death will have consequences. It can break this club." Said Clay smoking his cigar.

I walked out of the Chapel heading towards the door.

"Jax come here" Said Juice

"What?" I asked him

"The witness came out. It's a seventeen-year-old girl" Said Juice looking at me with sad eyes.

"Give me the address." I told him

"Where the hell are you going" Yelled Clay behind me

I continued to walk out heading towards where Chibs, Tig and Happy are at. I went outside noticing that Eliza is here. I shook my head not worried about earlier. I pulled out of the parking long. I parked down a little way from the house not want them to hear me coming. I busted in just in time to see Tig hold the gun to her head.

"Put down the gun Tig" I told him walking towards

Tig didn't budge "I have to do this brother. Think about Bobby" Said Tig looking at the girl

"Put the gun down or I will put a bullet in your temple! We don't murder women or try to for that matter!" I hissed at him "Get out of here you two" talking to Chibs and Happy

"You think about this brother" Said Chibs as he walked out the door with Happy. I took the blindfold of the girl.

"You see this man? He's going to kill you because you are going to rat on his best friend! You tell anyone about this your dead." I said to the trembling girl.

I grabbed a couple of dollar bills shoving them in her hand.

"Get out of Charming. Take a bus, a cab I don't care just get out or your dead by morning!" I yelled to the girl as she ran

"You just crossed the line brother" said Tig

"Not yet I didn't" I said lunging at him punching him

Tig punched back knocking me off a little bit. I lunged at him knocking him into the living room. This continued him knocking me into the wall and me doing the same till I hit him one more time and left. I rode home seeing Eliza is there and mom is gone. I walked in the house not seeing her in the living room or the kitchen.

"Eliza?" I called through the house.

I checked Abel's room seeing him sleeping. I went to ours seeing her curled up on her side hugging my pillow. I smiled at her thanking god for her. I sighed as I went to the bathroom taking shower getting rid of all the blood and sweat from today.

" _What a hell of a day"_ I thought standing in front of the mirror

I walked back to my room changing into boxers and climbing into bed taking my pillow from the pillow thief called Eliza cuddling up to her bringing her into my arms. I slept soundly till I felt Eliza getting up. I woke up at her moving getting Abel I assume. I followed her to the room seeing her pick him and console him.

"Right here in this room is my world. I would be lost without you darling" I said to her walking over to her.

I put my arms around them both pulling them close.

"I'm going anywhere baby. I'm right here. Always." Said Eliza looking up at me with love in her eyes

I kissed her lips so tenderly as in I was afraid she would break under my touch.

"Let me hold my boy" I said grabbing him from her arms.

He smiled at me knowing who I was.

"Hey little guy. I hope you've been good today for mom and grandma" I said to him

I told Eliza to go back to bed while I change and feed Abel. I rocked him back to sleep him out like a light. I kissed his forehead bidding him goodnight and ill see him in the morning. I went back to the room seeing Eliza up and waiting for me.

"You called me his mother Jax" She said in awe

"Yeah because you are. You're the only mom he knows of" I told her getting into bed.

I opened my arms which she immediately went into snuggling up to me resting her head on my shoulders. Her black hair sprawled out behind her. Her blue green eyes looking at me with happiness.

"I love you Elizabeth Lane Steele" I said to her with so much love in my voice

"And I love you Jackson Nathaniel Teller" She said in a soft voice with love.

I kissed her forehead as her eyes began to close drifting off to sleep as I'm doing the same.

Eliza pov

I woke up in a warm cocoon. I looked at his face seeing the busted lip.

" _What happened to you?"_ I thought to myself

I went to check on Abel seeing that he's up.

"Hey little man mommy's here to save the day" I said to him

I picked up Abel changing him and bringing him in the kitchen to feed him. I picked up and cleaned up the house while Jax was sleeping. I just started a load of laundry when Jax strolled in with on but sweatpants.

"I woke up and you were gone." He said smiling at me "Listen what happened with Donna is serious so from now on you don't go anywhere without a prospect or a member til we get it settled."

"I can handle myself. I don't need someone protecting me." I told him folding some towels

"This is not up for discussion. I can't bear the fact if something happens to you or Abel. You saw what happened to Donna! I'm not taking that chance with you and Abel." Said Jax seriously

"Yes, I saw what happened to Donna, but nothing is going to happen to me or Abel. I promise. I don't need a babysitter. I'm a grown ass woman Jax" I said angrily

"This isn't about you being grown its about my old lady's and my son's safety. Please understand I can't lose yall. I won't." Said Jax quietly

"I understand but it doesn't mean I have to like it" I told him relenting

"It's final then-

We got interrupted by a knock on the door Jax went to answer it.

"Hey man" He said to someone

I peeked around the corner and saw Piney there.

" _What's he doing here this early?"_ I thought with a confusing look on my face

I saw Jax and Piney go the room where they can talk quietly. "I hate to say but I'm so nosy" I amused to myself.

I caught the tail end with Piney giving him a manuscript and saying, "It's time for a change son". I hurried back to the kitchen before I get caught

"See ya Eliza" Said Piney smiling at me

"Bye Piney" I said to him smiling

I looked at Abel on the floor in the living room seeing him playing with his toys as I went pass it and went to go to Jax.

"What was that about darlin" I asked him sitting beside on our bed

"Nothin just talking about some stuff" He said giving me a kiss

I nodded at him trusting that he will tell me when the times right. I got up from the bed heading towards the living room I heard him say "yeah time for a change"

I wondered what he meant by that as I was playing with Abel. I looked up as Jax joined us.

" _This is my family and I will do anything to keep them safe. Everything."_ I thought to myself seeing Jax playing with Abel.

I smiled at them thanking God for brining me to Charming, California. I can't wait for the future.

 _ **The true outlaw finds the balance between the passion in his heart and the reason in his mind. His solution is always an equal mix of might and right.**_

A/N: Well everyone we are at the end of Season 1! Next stop season 2. So Piney gave Jax the manuscript and don't worry Eliza isn't going to pregnant anytime soon probably around the 3rd season perhaps. I'm sorry this chapter is so short please forgive me. So, I hope you all review this chapter and tell me what you think. I love hearing from you guys/gals. Until next time bye 😊


	12. Chapter 12 Loved ones hurt

A new life

A/N: I don't own Son of Anarchy or the plot just my characters the belong to Kurt Sutter. We're on season 2! I'm terribly sorry that this chapter is taking so long. I had some family problems and I got in a funk after I heard it again I'm so sorry. Enjoy the story 😊

 _ **John Teller**_

 _Thoughts_

Things have been so tense between Clay and Jax. I mean you can cut right through it with a steak knife. It reminds me of my dad's place with one of his lady friends. I sighed as I put more paper work in the office Gemma is at the house taking care of Abel. Who the by the way is doing great. My little boy is growing so much it's unreal how big he got.

"Hey Eliza, Gemma is on her way to come get you. Were having a welcome home party for Bobby and Opie is coming home to" Said Juice coming in the office

I looked up at Juice and smiled at him "Really!?" I shouted excited for everything to get back to normal

"Yeah so you and Gemma are going to get the food and everything" Said Juice laughing

I nodded at him closing all the folders and putting them up.

"Where's the others?" I asked looking in the parking lot and seeing no one

"They went to test some guns. They should be back in plenty of time" Said Juice sitting down drinking a Dr. Pepper which is the king of drinks.

I got to thinking about Opie and his family. Donna is still having trouble from being shot and Opie runs off to think about his family and his position in the club.

" _I swear when he gets back I'm going to give him a piece of my mind"_ I thought angrily

"Juice do you think everything is going to be okay with Jax and Clay?" I asked looking down

"I don't know. It seems that Jax is trying to change everything and Clay isn't liking it" Said Juice confining in me

"I hope everything goes smooth tonight. I don't want any trouble." I told him

"You and me both" he sighed getting up "Gemma's here."

"Thanks" I said getting up from my chair

"Hey, Eliza be careful alright?" Said Juice coming up to hug me

"Of course, Juicy" I said whispering to him

I walked to Gemma's car opening the passenger door seeing Abel in his car seat.

"Hey baby mommy's here" I cooed at him

"Does Jax know how close you and Juice are" Asked Gemma pulling out of the parking lot

"I don't know really. You don't have to worry Gemma; Juice and I are just friends and nothing more" I reassured her as I got comfortable "Is everything going to be okay with Jax and Clay"

"Of course, baby. Everything is going to be fine and everything back to normal with Opie and Bobby coming back." Gemma reassured me

I nodded at her words "How did Abel's checkup go?"

"Good we just to beef him up and get him on a soy base formula" Said Gemma reciting the information "My grandson is going to turn into vegan pussy" she said laughing

"He can drink it in his wife beater onesie. He can look tough" I said to her laughing

I look back at him smiling thankful that this little boy is mine truly mine.

"The party is going to be great. I'll help you set it up and I'll stay home with Abel. You go have some fun." I told her looking through her cd's

"You sure?" she asked as she pulled in the store somewhere in Lodi

"Yeah you go. I want you to." I told her getting Abel out the back.

Gemma nodded at me as she grabbed a buggy from the line. I started grabbing alcohol putting it in the cart along with some food, so they can grill. I told Gemma I'm going to the baby section for Abel. I started passing the cribs when I saw the most beautiful crib ever. It was dark mahogany with black and white bedding. I continued to stare at it wishing it was mine. I laughed shaking my head forcing myself to move on towards the diapers and to get the new formula. I hurried back to Gemma.

"There you are. I was about to go looking for you." Gemma barked at me as I got close enough to her

"Sorry I had a little trouble finding the soy base formula" I told her putting them on convertor belt.

I waited till she was done paying before I walked off toward the door opening it for her to get out. I walked to the back door on the passenger side putting Abel in before I started helping with Gemma.

" _I don't know why they need so much food. Their faces are going to be in between women's pussies. They won't have time to eat_ " I thought laughing in my head

Jax's pov.

I traveled down the road heading towards Opie's house. He came back today so I'm going to see him, Donna and the kids. I parked my bike heading towards the door I knocked on it hearing the dogs barking letting them know that someone is at the door. The door opened revealing Mary.

"He's in the garage" she told me stepping aside to let me in

"Donna and the kids?" I asked looking around

"Donna is at rehab right know and the kids are at school" Said Mary folding her arms

I nodded at her heading towards the garage. I stepped in the garage seeing Opie with his hands deep in some bike.

"Hey man" I said to him letting him know I'm here.

He looked up at me with no light in his eyes "Hey. I need in Jax. This half in and half out isn't working, and I can't let what happen to Donna happen to the kids"

I sighed at him realizing that he's serious. I told him what's going on with the Irish.

"Alright. I'll see you back at the club okay?" Said Opie turning his back on me

I knew when I was wanted and when I wasn't. I stepped inside the house saying bye to Mary.

"Take care of him. Please" Said Mary behind me

"You know I will. I always will" I told her getting on my bike driving away.

I pulled up in the stations parking lot parking beside Hale. I sighed as I shut off the bike removing my sunglasses going towards him. Hale, Piney and I knew that Clay was behind the attack on Donna that resulted her on almost getting killed. He also knew that about the witness that I took care of. Regardless all the bullshit I need to make sure that he was on the team don't-tell-Opie-anything.

"I heard that Opie came back today" Said Hale crossing his arms over his chest "Have you went and seen him?"

"I just came from his house. He's a little distant but okay." I said putting my hands in my pocket. "Opie doesn't need to know alright? If he knows what happened it would kill him and drive him further away and I can't have that for him."

"I'm not going to lie to him if he asks me. Just because I can't prove that it was Clay doesn't mean I can't give him a heads up" Said Hale not caring about the bigger picture.

"Run that scenario in your head. Where does that get us at? Nowhere that where. Oh yeah also if Clay gets a trace of this he goes on the attack and we have a war on the inside. He tells Unser and get blow back on you. I don't want a war." I told him trying to get him not to tell Ope

He cleared his throat as he stared past me. "Alright fine ill keep my uncertainties to myself but I expect something in return."  
I knew what he was doing. "Your blackmailing me? I scoffed at him smirking. This man is crazy.  
"You and I both know that Unser is in bad shape with his cancer progressing. He shouldn't be here. I know that he's got another two months on his extensions but after that you guys have to let him go no matter what" Said Hale giving me an ultimatum "Clay has him on a leash"

I sighed "I'll see what I can do" I assured him

He nodded at me as he stepped inside the building.

" _Shit_ " I thought

As I got back to the clubhouse I saw Opie being welcomed back by the guys. As I walked to Piney I noticed Clay giving me a glare from hell. I stared at him as he stared at me. He knew that I knew that he almost killed Donna. I could set everything on fire in a matter of seconds. I was a loose cannon now I had him by his balls.

"I talked to Hale he finally understands that we can't tell Opie" I told Piney getting a cigarette out of my cut

"Sure, he does. One word from that pretty boy and everything goes to shit." Said Piney scoffing

"This has to stay between us," I gestured between him and I with my cigarette, "Opie can't know. You hear what I'm saying Piney?"

Piney shot daggers at me "Clay tried to kill my son and almost killed his wife instead. I have to depend on you to make this shit right."

"Me fixing things doesn't happen overnight or in a week. Please understand that. No one needs to get killed that why I'm trying to navigate through all of this. I'm protecting Opie". Getting my point across.

"We'll see" He grumbled making his way into the clubhouse

We are in the Chapel sitting down.

"I haven't said this to a club level, but we are so happy that Donna made it out alive. She's a great girl." Said Clay with fake sincerity. It makes me sick to hear him.

"Thanks man." Said Opie nodding at him

"Now we got to settle this. Those bullets were meant for you we are going to settle that for you and for her." Said Clay stating the fake facts

"It had to be the Niners." Opie claimed, "Unser said it was a gangster SUV"

"No one could tell who was driving Ope" Said Tig jumping in. The trigger-happy mother fucker.

"We're pretty sure the person was brown" Said Clay tweaking his lie

"The Mayans? Why would they do that?" Asked Opie

"Jax and Piney talked to Laroy" Said Clay smoking his cigar

"And you actually believed him?" Said Opie doubtfully

"Don't worry man I know the truth when I hear it" I said assuring him while glancing at Clay in the corner of my eye.

I watch Opie at the end of the table going through all the information trying to find some truth in it. "I'm the one who kills him. He almost killed Donna he deserves it" Said Opie with an unnerving gaze staring at Clay and myself

Clay nodded "Tig, Chibs and you"

"Don't forget about me" I shot out

Opie nodded at me thanking me "Yeah I want Jax to be there"

Clay didn't want to agree to it, but he finally did. He suspended the meeting. Everyone started clapping Opie's back as they headed towards the bar to get a beer.

"I hope whoever you put this on deserves to die" I said getting out of my seat

"Do you have something you want to get off your chest?" Said Clay looking like he's going to murder me

"You and me both know that this is bullshit complete bullshit" I told him "The only reason I don't set fire to your lies is because I love Ope"

"We all love Opi- No you don't" I said cutting him off

"You better be really careful on how you go around with this" He sneered at me

"Or what are you going to put a bullet in the back of my head" I said to him getting in his face

"It won't be yours you have to worry about" He answered slowly

I instantly thought of Eliza my Eliza….

I pulled my gun out brining aiming it between his eyes. All I saw was red pure hate ran through my veins. I'm going to end him "If you threaten her again you won't be able to breath. If she comes to me about anything that makes her comfortable around you I will end you. You get me?"

"I understand" he said smirking like he won.

"If anything happens to Eliza or Abel you won't be able to hide from me" I told him putting my gun back in its holster

"Are you threatening me" He seethed

"No that's damn promise. If you hurt my family I won't stop till your dead" I told him walking away from him

Eliza's pov

Abel has been fussy since we came home from shopping Gemma.

"Oh, baby you're okay" I told him rocking him back and forth

I started humming a lullaby. He started dozing off in my arms as I sat down in Jax's and I bed. I smiled down at him wishing I could know what was going through his mind at this moment. I checked the time on the clock seeing that It's 5:00 p.m. was almost dark. I started worrying about Jax.

" _Surely he's okay_ " I thought to myself putting Abel in the crib

I left the room not before turning on the baby monitor.

I wanted to call him, but I don't want to be that nagging girlfriend. I sighed as I stared at the phone wishing it would ring and him saying he'll be home soon or he's okay but nothing. I looked up at the clock noticing that only ten minutes has passed. I groaned in frustration.

"I'll just call him" I told myself grabbing the phone dialing the number that I knew by heart. "If he's busy he won't answer."

The phone kept ringing and ringing till finally he answered "Hey darlin." I couldn't really hear him since there was so much wind at least I think it was wind.

"Hey babe! I was just calling to see if your okay." I said shyly already regretting calling him

"Yeah look I can't really talk right now. Everything okay?" He asked in a hurry

"Yeah everything is fine…" I trailed off

"Alright. Oh, Neeta will watch Abel tonight, so you can come to house warming party." He said on autopilot

"I don't mind staying with Abel Jax." I told him looking into space

"I know that, but I want you to be there to see Bobby coming home" he said

I sighed "Okay Jax"

It was silent for a while on both of our ends

"I love you Eliza" Said Jax

"I love you too my prince charming" I said to him

I sighed as he hung up the phone.

"Why wont he tell me anything" I said to myself "I mean haven't I earned it?"

I started to get everything ready for Neeta when she comes to babysit. I got his diapers set also with his bottles and the formula in them all she had to do was add water heat it up and feed him. There was a knock at the door as I was looking for shoes.

"Come in" I yelled

"Hey Eliza" Said Neeta putting her purse on the kitchen counter

"Hey. Thank you for babysitting on such short notice" I told her putting on my shoes. "Neeta does this look okay to wear?"

I wore a flowy floral printed crew neck chiffon maxi dress the dress went down to my ankles it had a round neck with my dark curls going down to middle of my back with a very minimal makeup

"Oh, Eliza you look splendid." She said gushing at me

I looked down as I blushed "Thanks you." I went to grab a Demin jacket it stopped at the waist and I grabbed my pink Yellow Boxes. I went to kiss Abel goodbye.

"Bye baby mommy loves you" I told him kissing his forehead "Thank you Neeta. I owe you one"

With that said I grabbed my purse and keys and went to the clubhouse. The minute I got there I could hear the music blaring. I laughed as I pulled in and parked. I checked my make up and hair before I got out.

"Damn momma you look fine" Said Juice running up to me

"Thanks Juice" laughing "Has Bobby got here yet?"

"Not yet. Come on get some food. Jax wondered what took you so long" Said Juice guiding me towards the bar where everyone is.

I looked around seeing bonfires in metal drums seeing the grill being used and I see Donna.

"Donna!" I yelled running up towards her

"Hey Eliza" She said smiling

"How are you? You doing okay? How's therapy?" I asked question after question

"I'm doing great and therapy is therapy." She said sipping her drink

"I'm so glad you're here." I told her taking her hand and heading toward the bar

"Me too. So, how's you and Jax" She asked giving me a playful smirk

"Oh, you know same old same old" I told her looking everywhere else but her

Donna laughed at me as I tried to cover my face. I felt arms go around my waist.

"Hey darlin" It said

I know that voice anywhere. "Hey prince charming" I told him

"I'm going to find Ope" said Donna giving me a smile

"Okay hun" I told her

Jax led us outside where everyone was mostly at when a Silver Beamer pulled in. Every club member stopped to see who it was.

"Stay here" Said Jax firmly

Like I listen to him. I walked behind him seeing it was Zoebelle and his pet that follows him around everywhere what was his name…oh yeah Weston I remember Jax telling me about them. There new here.

"What are they doing here?" I wondered to myself

Tig, Jax, Chibs, Juice and Clay formed a half circle around them. I stood behind Jax kinda worried.

"Shops closed" Said Jax pointing his beer toward the garage

"We aren't here for repairs" Said Zoebelle laughing

I peeked behind Jax seeing him and immediately got a feeling like he was trouble big trouble

The guys looked at him questionably

"Then who the hell are you then?" I blurted out

" _DID I JUST SAY THAT!?"_ I thought to myself

Zoebelle looked at me with his head tilted.

"Eliza…" Said Jax trailing off

"The lady asked you question which we would like an answer to" Said Clay

"We came here to give you some friendly advice" Said Weston speaking for the first time

" _That doesn't tell us who you are_." I thought

"What kind of advice" Said Jax

Gemma came up to me putting her arms around my shoulder.

"We feel it would be for your best interest for you to stop selling guns to the Mayans and the Niners" Said Zoebelle putting his chin up like he's better than us

"I don't know what you heard but we don't sell guns. We are just a club and motorcycle fanatics and mechanics." Said Clay

"That's one of Darby's guys in the back" Said Juice to Clay

I looked to where Juice was pointing see the guy for the first time. I tilted my head wondering what the hell is going on.

"Mr. Darby is now one of our supporters" Said Zoebelle

Clay and Jax took a step forward causing Zoebelle and his men to step back.

"What an expensive car. I would hate for something happen to it" Said Clay

"What you do for a living is between God and you. This is just a reality check. I know what you are. Your criminals and you are done selling to color" Said Zoebelle firmly

I watched as Tig, Chibs, Juice and Jax started to go for the guns in their cuts. I clenched Jax's cut suddenly frightened.

"Are you going to shoot me Mr. Teller? In front of your girl? With these people here?" Said Zoebelle challenging Jax

Jax stepped forward unnervingly. Gemma put me behind her giving them a glare that would kill.

"Nobody here will admit to anything" Said Jax venously

I never seen Jax this way before. I was scared. Terrified.

Clay put a hand on Jax telling him to stop.

"Look I don't know what Darby told you or what your angle is here but nobody and I mean nobody threatens SAMCRO. And no one tells us what we can or can't do black, brown or white for that matter. So, do us favor and get the hell off our property before I let him finish the job. And I won't give a shit if they are witnesses." Said Clay threateningly

"My store opens next week. Please enjoy these." Said Zoebelle putting down expensive cigars

Zoebelle and Weston walked towards the car. Weston stopped in front of Gemma and me.

"Have a nice night, ladies." He said smiling at us. He sent shivers down my spine.

They began to pull out the guys making sure they leave.

"It's going to be okay Eliza" Said Gemma "I won't let anything happen to you"

I nodded at her as she brought me in her arms.

"This is supposed to be a party" I said laughing

"You alright baby" Said Jax coming up to me taking me in his strong, safe arms.

"I'm fine prince charming" I said smiling at him

"Have I told you look damn good tonight" He said smiling at me

"No…but you can start" I said laughing slightly

"I can't wait to get you home. I hope you don't like this dress" He whispered in my ear making me blush

"Jackson!" I exclaimed hitting him playfully

The party went back to full swing with me in Jax's lap and Donna in Opie's. Everything was perfect.

"Come on Eliza get in the ring" Begged Juice

"No Juice I'm in a dress" I told him for the thousand time

"Don't be a part-Bobby's home" said Jax interrupting

They guys crowded around the car. All the guys hurled him the crowd as soon as he got out of the car.

"What do I owe you for giving him a lift?" Asked Clay smiling

"No charge" Said Stahl

"You wanna stay around? I bet you can do some real damage on a stripper pole" Said Clay trying to bait her

"Oh, you have no idea" she said

" _Bitch_ " I thought to myself

We all watch Bobby laughing and hugging everyone kissing the crow-eaters.

I was heading to the kitchen when Gemma stopped me.

"Hey, I need you take me home I don't feel like driving." Gemma said

"Of course, just let me tell Jax and we'll be on our way" I told her smiling

I went to find Jax. I finally see him talking to Clay.

"Hey, I'm going to take Gemma home and then I'm going home to let Neeta leave baby." I said to him

"Alright doll be careful" He said bringing me in for a kiss.

We pulled away "I will and Clay I'm sorry for speaking out there." I said apologizing

"You have balls Eliza that's for sure" He Said bringing me in for a hug

"Well I better go Gemma is waiting on me" I said walking away

Gemma was waiting by my car clearly not happy for waiting "What did you do give him a quickie?"

I shook my head as I got in "No" I said laughing

Gemma's house wasn't far, so it won't be a long drive

"Gemma can I ask you a question?" I asked her

"Of course, baby" she said staring at the road

"Does Clay tell you everything that happens in the club?" I asked her casually

"Darlin I know everything that goes on in that club. Does Jax tell you everything?" She asked me

"A little bit" I told her

"That's a start darlin." She said patting my hand

We came to a stop sign as I put my foot on the break. Blinding headlights pulled up behind up.

"Damn blind me why don't you" I said

I put my foot on the gas as the girl ran up to my window.

"Help me please!" Yelled the woman frantically

I rolled my window down "What's wrong?" I asked her wordily

"My baby is chocking! Please help me!" She yelled

Gemma and I raced out of the car racing towards her minivan. Gemma got there first I ran past the headlights seeing the woman hit Gemma across the head with some kind of weapon.

"Hey—as my mouth got covered by some rag. I struggled against the person that was carrying me to the van that now held Gemma. I started screaming hoping someone could hear me, but no one came, and I knew then it was hopeless, but I couldn't stop. I had to help Gemma and I had my boys to get back to. My vision started to slur.

" _What the hell is on this rag_ " I thought drowsy " _I must keep fighting Gemma needs me, Abel needs me, Jax needs me_ " I yelled in my head.

I felt tired incredibly tired and I knew I couldn't keep up the fight.

"Sorry Jax, Gemma, Abel" I whispered

"Thanks for tagging along" said someone "I couldn't get them both in the van"

I didn't hear a response as I drifted away. I started to come back but all I saw was darkness.

"Hello?" I called my voice trembled

I felt something cold only to come find out I was laying concrete no wonder I was freezing my totties off. I recalled all what happened. Gemma. I need to find Gemma and get the hell out of here. I sat up only to lay back down as my head hurt throbbing. I breathed in and out a few times before I sat up in a sitting position. I started crawling only to find out that I'm handcuffed to the damn pipe running along the damn wall.

" _FUCK_ " I thought

I started crying not knowing what was going to happen to me but also because I can't find Gemma.

The door slide open I jerked my head up backing away in my corner praying they can't see me. But that wasn't the case as they found me. They started coming towards me.

"Stay away please stay away from me." I told me crying full on now

They ignored me "It's time we begin"

" _Begin what?"_ I thought terrified

The man reached out meeting my foot as I kicked him in the face.

"Stay the fuck away from me" I yelled at them trying not to sound scared

"You bitch" he said malice in his voice as he slapped me across the face

My head swung to right as I felt the force of his hand and I knew immediately I was bleeding.

They both came towards me yanking me up one grabbing my throat cutting off my air supply and the other grabbing my feet hauling me off. I struggled against them as much as I could with limited air. I yanked my foot free and kicked him in the face again and I kicked the other guy in the groin and I was free. Free to find Gemma and leave. I raced towards the door only to feel my hair being grabbed and me being slammed in the wall. My vision getting fuzzy again.

" _Damn hair_ " I thought dizzily

They hauled me out of the room. As soon as I was in the other room I saw Gemma chained up on the fence.

"Gemma!" I yelled getting her attention

"Eliza! Are you okay" She asked worriedly

"As ill ever be" I told her being chained next to her.

My arms were pulled over my head just like Gemma's was and that's when I knew what was about to happen.

"Please don't do this. Please" I begged them with tears going down my face.

Two more men came in the room closing in on me and her. All four of them came at us yanking at our waist. They struggled with taking Gemma's pants off and I instantly regretted wearing a dress. I felt a hand yanking my dress up. I struggled kicking my feet at him trying to get to stop and go away.

"Stop please don't do this to her" Yelled Gemma

Her pleas fell on death ears as they started to rape me and her…I blacked out as they kept on and on with Gemma and I. Once they were done they dropped up like we were road kill and at that moment I wished I was. I looked down as I saw my dress tore up to my hip and Gemma with a bruised eye and a busted cheek naked…

"Gemma…" I said to her

I crawled over to her not caring that it was painful not caring that I was bleeding. We huddled up together using the wool blanket they dropped by the crate.

" _I need to get us out of here_ " I thought drowsy " _I want Jax"_

Jax's pov

It was good to have Bobby and Opie home. We sure as hell missed them. I was headed home now that I said hey to everyone. I was going home to my family. I can't believe that Opie lost control like that to that Mayan. I had to fix his mistake when he carved an "A" in the body saying it was us that killed him. I fixed his mistake I emptied a full round in his stomach by the end the "A" was unrecognizable. I pulled in the driveway noticing that Eliza's car isn't here. She should be I mean she left way before I did. I walked in seeing Neeta is still here.

"Hey Neeta" I said, "Eliza not home yet?" I asked removing my cut

"No. I thought she was with you." She said getting her things and getting ready to leave.

"Thanks for watching Abel this late I really appreciate it. You should get on home I can handle it from here" I said to her lighting a cigerate

Neeta smiled at me as she patted my shoulder on the way out "You have a good night Jackson"

As Neeta left I went to check on the kid. He was sound asleep in the crib. I walked in placing a hand on his stomach. I smiled at him at I went down to kiss his forehead. I walked out of his as I went towards mind cracking his door. I took a quick shower and dressed for bed. The bed felt to big with just me in it. I began to worry since she hasn't come home yet. I yanked my phone off the side table calling her number.

"Hey is Elizabeth! I'm truly sorry I couldn't get your phone call so please leave your name and phone number and ill get back to you" Said her voicemail

I sighed "Hey it's me. Where are you? I'm worried about you so please call me back. I love you Eliza" I hung up the phone wishing she would come walking through door, but she didn't. I was worried about her extremely worried. I started to doze off wishing that Eliza was here.

A/N: I am so so sorry for taking so long in this story. So, I added a few extra pages for you all sense I was taking forever for it. My family is going through some stuff so after I heard it I went through a funk and I'm sorry for that truly sorry. I love you guys/gals and I can't wait to hear what you guys/gals have to say. Until next time which won't be long. 😊


	13. Chapter 13 I'll protect you

A new life

A/N: I don't own Sons of Anarchy just Elizabeth and Charlie so far. All the creation belongs to Kurt Sutter.

 _ **John Teller**_

 _Thoughts_

Chapter 13

I woke up to the sound of gun shots. I looked down and saw Gemma sleeping away.

"Gem" I croaked out

She stirred a little.

"Gemma, Eliza" someone called out

I froze hoping it was someone to help us.

"Gemma! Eliza!" the person yelled

"Wayne! Over here" She yelled her voice croaked from screaming.

Unser came to us with a flashlight shining it at us.

"Oh, sweet mother of god!" Said Unser racing towards us

I started to cry as he bent down to help us up.

"Get us out of here!" screeched Gemma

Gemma huddled up close to me. Unser looked at us seeing that Gemma had a busted cheek and nose and me having a black eye, cut on my lip from when they slapped me. Unser rushed us out of here not waiting for them to come back.

"Where are we going" I asked huddling up close to Gemma

"The hospital. I need get you girls checked over" Said Unser urgently

"No. Hospitals means insurance and I can't have this going around. Clay or Jax can't know" Said Gemma

"Gemma please" I said begging her.

"No" She said firmly

"How did you find us" I asked him

"I heard it over the radio. I recognized your Camry Eliza" He said looking at me for a split second

"That means Jax and the others can find out" I said realizing there going to find out either way

Gemma nodded "Do you know anyone" She asked me

"I know someone" I said "Charlie. She works at the hospital and we are close, so she won't say anything"

"You sure" Said Gemma

"Yeah I'm sure. Um Wayne can I use your phone" I asked him

Unser gave me his phone as soon as I grabbed it I called Charlie. It rang and rang.

" _Please pick up_ " I thought panicking

"Hello" Said Charlie groggily

"Charlie! It's me Elizabeth. I need you to do me a big favor" I said crying in the phone

"Of course, Eliza" Said Charlie fully awake now.

I told her my address telling her meet us there along with her medical bag.

"Okay. I'll be there. Don't worry." She said hanging up

I handed the phone back to Wayne.

"You two have to tell me something" pushed Unser

I almost said something till Gemma slammed her hand on my mouth

"Just drive us to Eliza's place" Said Gemma

We reached my house seeing Charlie there standing next to her Gold 2008 Chevy Impala.

"That's Charlie" I said wincing in pain as I moved

As soon as Unser came to a stop Charlie raced forward.

"Eliza!" Exclaimed Charlie looking me over

"Let's get them in the house" Said Unser ushering us to the house

Charlie nodded as she raced us to the house. I told them where the spare key was and before I knew we was inside on my couch. Charlie bandaged my face and Gemma's.

"Ellie, you gotta tell me what happened" Said Charlie whispering to me

"What do you think happened?" I told her starting to cry

"We got to get you to the hospital to check for any diseases" Said Charlie

"We can't. People will know then next thing you know war is in Charming" I told her wiping my tears

She sighed as she went to check on Gemma.

"Gemma I'm going to call Jax telling him where we are" I told her shakily

"Baby sit down and breath" She told me being strong

"Don't tell me to sit down and pretend everything is okay! I want to go home and be safe from this shit" I yelled losing it

"You don't think this is hard on me? Well think again Elizabeth! You stay put and don't say a word to Jax!" She yelled at me

"We need to get checked out. Please Gemma" I begged giving up the fight

"No, if this gets out war will be in Charming." Said Gemma smoking a cigerate

I sighed as I sat up dragging her with me.

"Let's get you some clothes Gem" I told her brining her into my room

"These clothes will be big on you. I hope you don't mind" I told her grabbing some sweatshirt and sweatpants

"Thank you, baby," She said brining me in a hug

I walked in the living room seeing Chief on the phone

"I had your car drove into a wall barrier and called it in." Said Unser

"Jax is going to be there" I said

I nodded at him thanking him

"Gemma, they think we had a car crash" I told her sweetly

She nodded

Unser drove us to the hospital.

She sighed as she got out with Unser escorting us to the hospital

Jax's pov

I groaned seeing that it was half past six in the morning. I looked beside seeing that Eliza isn't beside me. I was packing Abel's things when I got a phone call seeing it was Clay.  
I sighed taking it "Yeah"

"Get to the hospital, Gemma and Eliza was involved in a car accident" Said Clay hanging up

I swallowed the lump in my throat praying that it won't come up. I hurried grabbing Abel's things and putting him in my truck and leaving to go to St. Thomas hospital. I pulled up to the hospital seeing everyone there. I took Abel out of the truck and raced in hospital.

"How are they?" I asked Clay

"They haven't told us anything." Said Clay propping his elbows on his

I put Abel in the seat beside Clay going to the front desk.

"Hey how can I help you?" The elderly woman said

"Yeah, my girlfriend and my mom were in a car accident together. Where is she?" I asked nervously

"What's her name" she asked

"Elizabeth Steele and Gemma Morrow" I said telling her names getting annoyed

The woman typing away "She's in room 230. They just brought her up from doing a CT and your mom is in the same room"

"Jax!" yelled a woman

It was Charlie.

"Hey Chibs, stay with the kid" I called to him

"You got it brother" he said his accent strong

She walked to me as I did her.

"How is she?" I asked her straight away

"She's going to be fine. She has some bruising on her face. She has a lot of swelling especially on her face. Come on ill take you to her. Gemma's in the same room but they took her to get her face patched up." Said Charlie signaling me to follow her.

I followed Charlie down the hall.

"How bad is it?" I asked before I walked in

"Well her face is pretty swollen. She has busted lip, a black eye and some bruising on her ribs and such. But other than that, she's going to be okay." She told me with a little smile

I walked in the room seeing Eliza sitting on the bed her head bent down

"Eliza baby." I said with relief in my voice

"Jax" She cried

I raced to her side taking her in my arms.

"You know darling if you wanted a new car all you had to do is ask not wreck yours" I told jokingly

"Well you know me" she said with a watery laugh

I brushed away her tears.

"Take me home Jax" she said crying

I nodded to her "I will when you get discharged"

"Did they tell you anything on Gemma" I asked her

"They said she has a busted cheek but nothing that will heal." She said putting her hair behind her ear

I nodded to her.

"I um brought you some clothes to change into" I told her holding up the bag

She nodded at me "Thanks"

"No more car accidents" I said to her laughing lightly

"You got it boss" she said in a small voice

"I'm gonna go check on mom and we'll see what we can do for you to get discharged. I love you baby" I said to her kissing her on the head

"And I love you prince charming" she replied with a small smile

I walked out the room running into Tara.

"What's up?" taking in the unpleasant look on her face

She sighed "I thought this was going to be a fling with her but seeing you in there with her made me realize that this is serious. You never looked at me like that or held me like that. What is making her so damn special" Said Tara holding back tears

I shook my head. It was to fucken early for this shit. "I'm not doing this with you Tara." I turned away from her walking down the hall going to Clay but of course she followed

"I wanna know Jackson" She yelled

I didn't want to hash everything out with her. I had a shitty morning my nerves went to hell the minute I got the damn phone call. What happened between me and her was years ago and its going to stay that way. I didn't mean to shout. "Because she accepts me for who I am. You never did. You never tried. She doesn't want to change me you did thought. You never thought of the club as your family she does. Elizabeth see's the good in the bad. She accepts me. I don't feel guilt-ridden for you or Wendy never working it out because I would never have met her. She's good for me." I said pointing to Eliza's room.

She looked at me with sad eyes "You should know that I put in to get transferred."

"Take care doc" I said walking away from her

Eliza pov

I heard yelling outside my door. It sounded like Jax. I got dressed in what he brought me. Shorts and a t-shirt. I looked at my body as I took off my clothes. Bruises everywhere. I closed my eyes crying at the thought of everything that happened.

" _I should've never left New York"_ I thought to myself

I opened my eyes seeing me again. I kept getting pissed. I picked up the chair throwing it at the mirror in the bathroom.

"I hate you! I hate you!" I said screaming repeatedly throwing shit.

Charlie busted through the door seeing me on the floor with glass around me.

"Eliza" She said cautiously "It's going to be okay honey. I promise."

Charlie walked over to me stepping over the glass brining me into her arms.

"I keep seeing it over and over." I cried into her shoulder "All I wanna do is tell Jax but if I tell him then he knows about Gemma too."

"Look at me Elizabeth." Said Charlie

I looked up at her.

"You are Elizabeth Jane Steele. You are the strongest bravest person I know. You're going to be fine. I promise. Your last name isn't Steele for nothing baby" Said Charlie Pulling me to my feet.

I nodded at her words. Hoping to believe them.

"Get dressed and ill take you to see Gemma" she said with a half-smile

"Okay" I whispered

I got dressed and Charlie took me to see Gemma

Charlie knocked on the door before we walked in. Gemma was sitting on the bed with a blanket around her

"Jax is here" I said to her

"Great. So, how are you?" She asked me signaling me to come to her

"They gave me a examination and found some tears and I'm on antibiotics" I said to her looking down "You?"

"The same thing. Baby I'm sorry this happened to you." She said almost crying

"I'm with you till the end. I'm your family. I'm sorry this happened to you." I told her crying

I looked at Charlie "What about her cheek?"

"It'll heal but she can get a plastic surgeon to look at it." Said Charlie

I nodded at her

"Ill leave yall two alone" She said leaving the room

I waited till she left to talk

"Gemma, we have to tell someone. Please. I can't keep this. I keep living it all over every time I close my eyes." I said begging her

"Eliza this wasn't about me or you" She said

"Then who?" I asked

"What happened between us was to hurt Clay and Jax. If they find out they win. If they find out Jax would go on a rampage and so will Clay. If you love Jax as much as you say you do keep this a secret, please." Said Gemma getting dressed

"Gemma, I can't lie. I'm with him every day. I'm with Abel every day. I can't live looking over my shoulder all the time scared that the next one that is going to get hurt is my son." I told her getting angry

"They targeted us because we are the closet people to them. They are not going to hurt Abel. I'll be sure of that. So, keep your brain straight." She said

"But Gemma- Stop that this instant. We don't tell Jax or anyone and that is finale."

"Okay. I won't tell him" I said to her

Gemma looked at me and brought me in for a hug.

"Sweetheart you're going to be fine. Abel is going to be fine. We are going to be fine. Were Old Ladies." Said Gemma brining her forehead to mine

"Your right. And not just any old ladies were Jax Tellers and Clay Morrow's. Were the queens of this place." I whispered to her

"You got that right" She said whispering like me

"Ill protect you Gemma" I said to her firmly

"And ill protect you" she said

I pulled back as someone knocked on the door

"Clay wants to see you" Said Wayne poking his head in.

"I'm not ready to see him." Said Gemma

"I can handle it" I said to her

She nodded

" _I'll protect my family no matter what"_ I thought as I walked down the hall with Wayne

 _ **Once you're patched.**_

 _ **The members are your family**_

 _ **This charter is your home.**_

A/N: I am so so sorry this took so long to write. I've been focusing on my other story 'I'll choose you' it's a Star Wars story. Go check it out if you yall don't mind. Anyway, Gemma made her promise to keep it secret but can she? We will see. It's like Juice said this charter is your home. Family. They protect family. Please review I love hearing from you guy/gals 😊


	14. Chapter 14 Secrets

A new life

A/N: I'm so sorry that this took me so long to get out my computer messed up so i had to send it off so without further delay here ch. 14

 **The quote at the end**

 _Thoughts_

chapter 14

Jax's point of view

I made it to the waiting room seeing Juice, Chibs and the prospect pushing Bobby on a gurney. I think he had a little too much fun at his welcome home party. He looked green the poor bastard.

"Where is she?" Asked Clay

"I haven't seen mom yet but I heard that she's fine." I told him "Who told you?"

"Unser called me before I called you. He's the one that brought them here. He found Elizabeth Camry totaled out by the water and power." Said Clay sitting down in a chair leaning forward with his head in his hands. "It needs a tow."

"Prospect go and get the car" Barked Juice to Half-Sac

"Alright" He said running to the door

Clay took Abel out of the carseat when he started to get fussy. I leaned against the wall watching my step-dad make funny faces at my kid. It was strange sight to see after knowing what he almost done to Donna. I wanted to rip Abel out his hands and protect him as much I can. I looked away seeing Eliza coming around the corner and into the waiting room. Her face was surprised seeing us all here.

"Why the hell are you out of bed?" I questioned slipping my hand into her back pockets

I see her flinching away

" _What the hell was that about?"_ I thought concerned

"I'm fine, really. I wanted to wait for Clay to give him an update on Gemma, but I see he's already here." She gently pulled away from me

Juice came over to her as soon as he saw her. She had alarmed look in her eyes before she covered them quickly.

"Oh Liz your face. You alright" Asked Juice "What the hell happened?"

She took a couple steps back looking overwhelmed with all the questions at once.

She stepped back, laughing nervously. "I'm okay. There was a animal in the road and a tree and it's all very blurry but I'm fine.

"How's Gemma?" Clay asked, interrupting all the celebrations. He was still holding Abel. He got up standing in front of Eliza

Eliza started to answer but closed her mouth. She was acting a little off but I just put it to the accident still rattled her.

"Gemma's fine but she took a good shot to the face. She has some swelling and bruising. My friend Charlie works here so she's being taken real good care of." She told him smiling slightly at him

Clay looked relieved "I'm glad to see you're alright as well."

I watched as he went to hug her but she took a step back so instead he gave a kiss on her good cheek. That wasn't concern Clay was showing. It was power. He was letting me know that he was in charge. It pissed me off to know end.

"When can I see her?" Clay asked.

Abel squirmed in his arms, turning his little head, getting sight of Eliza. His chubby little hand extended out towards her.

"It's going to take awhile. Charlie said that they are running some tests" Said Eliza

I watched as Abel reached out for Eliza who took him out of Clay's arms smiling at him

"Hey, little prince." she whispered in his ear. She sat down hugging my son as if her life depended on it. It was like she wouldn't see him again.

Clay pulled me off to the side beside Eliza's chair and glared at me. "Something wrong?" I asked, already kinda assuming what he was going to bitch about.

"They found that Mayan we visited. He was throwing up nine fingers. Brown's a little pissed at black." He informed me, quietly being sure to keep his voice down.

"I made a decision that was good for the club." I told him point blank. I wasn't going to take his shit.

"You decide handle that shit on your own?" Clay clenched his jaw shut and stared me down, trying to intimidate me. It wasn't gonna work.

"It seemed like a good thing at the moment. I'm sure you can understand that." I spat back at him. I turned around and sat down next to Eliza who was making Abel smile. I glared at Clay but he didn't say anything

" _Pussy_." I thought angrily

Unser walked into the waiting room with his phone in his hand.

"I just got told that the Fed's raided Luanne's studio. It was an asset seizure.

Unser walked into the waiting room, holding up his phone. "I just found out, Feds raided Luann's studio. Asset seizure. Wiped her out."

I really didn't feel like going to deal with Luanne today at the porn studio. I wasn't in the mood to be draped all over as soon as I walked through the door.

"Me and Ope will go deal with Otto." I suggested

" No. Ope goes with Tig." Clay ordered, glancing at me and the across the way at Opie. "Take Bobby. He could use the fresh air."

I glanced at over there passed out on the damn gurney.

"I'll handle this myself." I told him

Clay walked off.

I put my hand on Eliza's back immediately she tenses. I let my hand drop from her back.

"I gotta go and visit Otto in Stockton. I'm gonna take you home. I want you to rest you had a long day." I told her looking at her concerned

She didn't look at me just continued to stare at Abel rubbing his back soothingly.

"I wanna stay here and wait for your mom. If that's alright?" she asked for approval

"Okay. I wont take to long in Stockton. When I'm done I'll come back and take you home. So sit here and please for the love of god rest for once." I told her resting my elbow on my legs

I leaned over kissing Abel on the cheek. I turned to Eliza reaching forward to kiss her forehead. She sighed. I was worried about her. Something seemed off with her. I didn't want to leave her side.

"Go on Prince charming do what you need to do. I'll be fine I promise." She said to me looking into my eyes.

I sighed "Alright." I whispered.

I brought my lips to hers and held them there for a small second. I shot Clay a glare as I got up and went towards my bike outside.

 **A/N:** So Jax is suspicious of Eliza. Will she tell him or will she continue to protect Gemma and herself. Can she overcome the events that happened?


	15. Chapter 15 I can't

A new life

A/N: I don't own Sons of Anarchy

Ch. 15 I can't

I sighed to myself knowing that Gemma is going to shit if she faced all of these people right now. I looked up seeing that Bobby was passed out snoring on a gurney. Juice and Chibs were drawing on his face with some type of marker. Opie was on the phone talking Donna trying to calm her. I clutched Abel to my chest bringing my nose to his head which was fuzzy with hair. He smelled like a new baby. My hands felt sweaty as my chest began to feel tight.

"Juice, do you mind holding Abel? I have to use the bathroom?" I called to him

Juice walked over to me abandoning Bobby.

"Everything okay?" he asked taking Abel from my hands

"Yeah just have to pee." I told him hurrying to the bathroom.

I entered the bathroom seeing no one in here. I locked myself in a stall pressing my back against the door, the bruises that were all over my body was hurting. The coolness from the metal door seeped through my black t-shirt and shorts. I ran my hands through my hair, feeling my throat tightening. Just breathe.

 _"I cant fall apart"_ I thought to myself _"Not here, not right now._

I pivoted in circles in the tiny stall, feeling slightly claustrophobic. My vision tunneled in and out. I felt tears burning to get out but fought them back. I knew if I broke down here I would tell them. I cant do that to Gemma. I promised.

" _Can I keep this secret? Can I protect her? What if something happens to Abel because of this?"_ I thought over and over

I placed my palms on the door, and lowered my head taking slow deep breaths. The images of those men, Gemma flooded in my head.

" _Why did they do that to us? Why? Was it because I spoke out?"_ I thought blamming myself

I hit the door until my hand stung, and then I kicked it, over and over. The anger coursing through me had to come out some how. I leaned against the side of the stall out of breath wiping away my tears. I took a finale deep breath and opened the door.

When my shoulder hurt enough to make me stop I leaned against the side of the stall out of breath. I wiped the tears off my face and took a final deep breath before opening the door. I caught sight of myself in the mirror and froze. My face was swollen and i looked like someone who just came out of a horror movie. I wished Jax packed me some sweatpants but it was a thousand degrees in Charming so shorts had to do. There was a knock on the door. It startled me. I immediatly began to think about what happened.

"Liz, Jax is on the phone. He wants to talk to you." called Juice

"Okay." I said coming to the door.

I cracked open the door seeing Juice looking at me with worried eyes. I took the phone and closed the door again leaning against it.

"Hey." I said to him

"Hey, babe. I just finished with Otto. I just wanted to make sure that you're okay?" His voice filling my ear.

"I'm fine just waiting on Gemma. I'm actually going to see what's going on with her. I'll call you later" I said haning up before he could protest.

If he said one more word I knew I would tell him everything. I walked out of the bathroom heading towards the lobby.

"Anything on Gemma?" asked Clay leaning against the wall

"I'm gonna go check on her, see what's taking so long." I gave him a half hearted smile.

"I'll go with you." Clay said, pushing off the vending machine and moving to stand beside me.

Gemma didn't want to see him. As we headed off toward Gemma I i realized that this is the longest time that I spent with him. I walked slowly trying to give Gemma more time but I knew that it was impossible to prevent. He walked quietly beside me sipping some kind of beverage.

"I meant what I said earlier, I am glad you're alright." Clay finally spoke

"Thank you." I nodded. "Me too."

 _"Good god if only he knew"_ I thought sadly

"You're a ballsy kid. I see how good you've been for Jax. So thank you." Clay chuckled, it sounded foreign coming from him.

I can tell that he didnt give compliments often.

"Thanks. I hope I'm doing some good." I told him awkwardly I wasn't used to him talking to me "The club is becoming my family."

"We're all family here, sweetheart." Clay slipped his arm around my shoulders giving me side hugged me as we walked.

We stopped in front of Gemma's room. I knocked lightly and peeked my head in. I wasn't expecting to see Gemma sitting in a chair next to the door. Clay had done the same thing Jax had and brought her a change a clothes.

"We wanted to check on you." I mouthed Clay as I pushed the door open.

Gemma didn't look pleased with me. Her whole entire demeanor changed when Clay walked in.

"Baby I'm so sorry" Said Clay leaning down and kissed her cheek without thinking

"No, it's okay. I guess I'm still a little jumpy." Said Gemma lying.

Gemma reached down to pull her other boot on. I wanted to help her but I knew if I did she would tell me that she didn't need any help.

"You got to lay off the midnight joyrides." Said Clay kind of laughing. He kneeled so that he was eye level with Gemma. "You okay doll?"

"Me? Oh, I'm fine." Said Gemma who waved him off as he took sight of her bruise on her cheek that's below her eye. There was a bandage covering the gash.

"It's hot." He reached out and he took her hand gently squeezing it.

I noticed that Gemma flinched back but she hid it well from Clay.

"That's what i was going for" Said Gemma dryly

Clay sighed at her "Are you ready to go home?"

Gemma froze not knowing what to say. She wasn't ready to go home with Clay yet.

"Did they finish with all of your tests?" I jumped in

No. They didn't. That's what I'm waiting on now. Stupid damn hospital. Understaffed." Gemma grumbled in her true fashion. She was selling this

"So how about this. I'll just get Charlie to bring us home. Jax was supposed to give a ride back to his place but i'll stay with Gemma if you have other things to do today." I offered my help

"I can wait." Said Clay completely ignoring my offter

" _Why wont he just go away!"_ I yelled in my head

I wanted him to leave for Gemma's sake but i'm also glad that Jax left. I want to see him, I want to tell him about everything but I cant I promised Gemma. I promised to keep her safe. I need to be a strong Old Lady.

"She's right, honey. You should go." Gemma reached out and touched the side of Clay's face gently. "I'm fine, really. There's no sense in you all waiting here."

Clay considered it and nodded his head. "Alright. I love you." He kissed her hand and then got to his feet.

"I love you too." Gemma said giving him her best smile. The entire exchange made me want to burst into tears.

He nodded his head and closed the door on his way out.

"I told you that I didnt want to see anyone." She snapped at me

"I couldn't hold him off any longer Gem. When they leave we'll get you home okay? Or you can go to my house?" I told her offering her some company

"I'll be fine." Gemma insisted. I wasn't so sure. She might be able to convince Clay and the others, but I know the truth...

"Gemma, we need to talk to someone about what happened. I cant help but see it over and over everytime I close my eyes." I told her crying

"WE DONT NEED TO GO TO A SHRINK!" Gemma bellowed at me "As for talking about this well that's I'm here for and I'll talk to you."

"Gemma, I'm scared" I said breaking down

"I know baby but everything is going to be okay." She said reassuring me

"I'm not strong as you. I can't-You can do this baby. You'r Jax Teller's Old Lady" Said Gemma interupting me

I nodded at her as we waited to for the boys to leave so we can get home.

 _"I hope your right Gemma..."_ I thougt drifting off in my thoughts

A/N: Well here it is everyone. I'm sorry it took so long to get it out. I hope you all enjoy it. With much love ToniElizabeth. I'm also on Wattpad I'm using my friends account.


	16. Chapter 16 Everything is hell

A new life

 **Quote at the end**

 _Thoughts_

A/N: I don't own any characters just my own. Sons Of Anarchy belongs to Kurt Sutter. Eliza is having hard time as you will see in this chapter. I'm sorry that it's been taking me so long to get this out. The campground really boomed so I have been busy. I'm so so so sorry. Please forgive me.

ch.16 Everything is hell

Jax's pov.

After I talked to Otto up in Stockton I called the guys telling them whats going on. The FED's shut down Luanne's porn studio. It was way to stick it to us. Otto was pissed. He doesnt want his wife going back to her old ways. She needs money but that's money that the club as a whole don't have. I promised Otto I'd do what I could to keep Luanne's business stay up as well her being behind the camera instead of in front of it and under someone else. It's my job to keep shit in order. I can't give Luanne money but I could secure her talent for her. As Bobby, Chibs, the prospect and Juice and I walked into Luanne's studio the Feds were walking out including taking all of her filming equipment. Thousands of dollars worth of shit. Her studio was trashed to hell where they'd raided it too. Luanne was dismissing Amber, and Ima of her girls when we finally found her in the back.

"Hey, Jax." Ima gave me a sultry smile. She ran her hand down my chest as she walked past me. Her breasts looked good in that school girl outift she had on. Maybe Eliza will wear something like that. Ima paused beside my ear whispering, "If you ever get tired of the cow call me. You have my number."

"Ima stop being a whor." yelled Karlie walking by Ima

"That aint gonna happen." I said smirking at Ima.

"You say that right now." she said smirking at me

I shook at her walking by her.

"Otto wasn't being funny." I said to Lunann as I approached her. She looked terrible. I cant say that I blame her for being like this. Her livelhood is being threatened right now. She runs her hand through her blond hair scoffed.

"That's some lovely merchandise walking out that door." Chibbs said, admiring Amber and Ima's ass as they walked out the door.

"And there going to keep walking if I cant come up with money to pay them." Luanne pointed out

Otto and Luanne has been togeather ever since I was little and been friends with my mom even before that. She's basically family

"Otto said some guy's giving you trouble?" I said, trying to see what I could do to ease the pressure on her

" A guy named Georgie Caruso." Luanne hissed. "That asshat has been threatening my girls, because they didn't join his company."

"Georgie? Really?" Said Juice chuckling

"Is there any chance of talking to him to make some kind of temporary truce?" I asked her

Goddam roid crew runs his girls like pimp's running pussy. If I can get the money I loaned SAMCRO..." Luanne voice faded out, when I shot her a look.

"That's not going to happen today. I said to Otto I'd back this guy off of you, and that's what I'm gonna do. Where's this guy's office?" I asked, making good on my promise to Otto.

Luanne told us Georgie runs his operation out of some warehouse studio just inside of Lodi. Bells chimed as we walked through the glass door of Caruso Films. We walked into a small waiting area that looked like it led towards offices in the back

"Let's get some shit started." I told myself as I saw three guys walking towards us.

The guy in the front trying to look all professional. "You need something?"

"We're here to see your pal Georgie." I stated to this dick

"You got an appointment?" He asked while glaring at me.

I just wanted a fucken to knock this guys head off of his shoulders. I smirked at him shaking my head no. "Then you dont get through to see him."

The door that was beside us swung open. A guy walked out wearing an orange suit and with dorky glasses. He looked like he stepped out of the 70's. God help him.

"The auditions are out back." The guys said as he gave the guys and me a look over

This little prick had to be the guy running things. "Let me guess Georgie Caruso." Juice snickered behind me at his name again.

"They were just leaving, Mr. Caruso." The bodyguard wannabe said.

"Really? That's a shame cause this one has a Brad Pitt feeling going. Just more rugged features." Caruso said to me grinning

In need to introduce ourselves. "I'm a friend of Luann Delaney." He seemed almost surprised.

"Is that so? I'm real sorry about what happened. Heard the Feds cleaned her out completely." He smirked. Not sorry at all, obviously

"You're terrorizing her actors. That stops now." I ordered, staring him down.

"I'm helping those girls. Luann is out of business." He said, shaking his head.

"Luann's not out of business." I said, clenching my jaw shut afterward. I didn't want things to get violent if they didn't have to. This little shit just needed to be put in his place. All he is is some nerd who jerked off in his moms basement and decided to make a career out of it. I don't see him being a problem in the foreseeable future. "Don't make me come back here. Because I can promise you, if I have to come back here again, it won't be this pleasant." I gripped his orange suit jacket tighter than need be and straightened it out, then patted him on the shoulder

"Bye, Georgie." Juice cracked up behind me.

Eliza's pov.

I sighed as I approached Charlie.

"Charlie can you take us back to my place please?" I asker her

She looked at me with pain filled eyes "Ofcourse I will"

I nodded and she went to get keys and purse and we were off to my place. I was thankful that she pulled the car around.

"Where are we going to put Abel at?" Asked Gemma quietly

"I'll hold him." I said wanting to go home back to Jax's house

She nodded as we walked around the corner with Abel in her arms.

"Shit" Whispered Gemma

"What's wrong? Are you in pain?" I asked her

. I glanced in the direction she was staring and saw Luanne and another girl from club. The girl was holding a bloody rag tight against her nose

" _Shit_ " I thought

"She's gonna have a million questions." Gemma fretted. I glanced back over my shoulder and saw the sign pointing towards the doors to the chapel.

"I'll handle this. Just take Abel in the chapel and I'll smooth her over." I said protecting Gemma and Abel

 _"I always will. She's my family, Abels my family."_ I thought as I walked around the corner

I knew I was starting to crumble as I got closer to them.

"It's gonna be okay. Just tip your head back a little bit." Luanne instructed the girl.

"Actually you wanna keep your head even. Titling it back lets the blood drip into your stomach and then you'll be sick. Hi, I'm Elizabeth but call me Eliza" I said, walking up on them with a small smile plastered on my face

"I'm Amber. Its nice to meet you." She said with her hand and rag to her nose.

I adjusted the girls head for her so she was in a comfortable position. "What happened?"

"That's what you need to ask your precious boyfriend. It's all his fault!" Luann yelled loudly

" _God her voice can give you headache."_ I thought closing my eyes at her loudness

I looked at her like she was crazy. Jax wouldn't do this. He wouldn't hit a girl.

"Ask your boyfriend. This is all his fault!" Luanne shrieked. Jax wouldn't have done this. What the hell is she talking about.

"I don't think it's broken." I told Amber after removing the rag slightly to get a better look. Her nose was bruised and swollen. Clearly she'd taken a solid shot to the face.

"Oh wonderful!" Luanne cheered sarcastically. "I told you not to stir things up. Look what that asshole did to her!"

I looked up to see a very concerned and semi pissed off Jax and Juice walking down the hall towards us.

I smiled in my head as I saw my prince charming. And one my best friends.

"Caruso?" Jax questioned, in disbelief. He eyed at Amber's nose as rag started to get more bloody.

"Who's Caruso?" I asked, wondering what the hell Jax has been doing all day. Jax ignored me and turned to Luanne.

" You little prick. What do you think? You guys must have really put the fear of god into him!" She yelled, bordering on hysterical. "Tell them what Georgie said." She looked at Amber.

Amber sighed and removed the rag from her nose. "He told me to tell Luanne that if your little biker boys show up again, he's going to roll the cameras while he shoves his dick balls deep in yall's asses."

I watched as Jax clenched his jaw. He was pissed. I looked at Luann suprised she spoke to him that way. Even I didn't do that.

"Get Charlie to take you home." He demanded nostrils flaring

"I already got that covered" I said to him

I stilled as Jax leaned in to kiss my forehead quickly. The memories of them udressing me, assulting me mutiple time came to the front and I had to hold back tears and fight the urge to runaway from all of this.

"Tell my mom I'll see her later." He said before turning on his heel to head back down the hallway with Chibbs.

"Jax, don't you do anything!" Luanne yelled. More like she demanded.

"Luann." I hissed at her trying to get her to shut up before things get worse

Jax whipped around so fast and came back at her that it actually for a brief minute he terrified me. "Who the hell do you think you're talking to?!" He snarled at her. His voice boomed down the hallway making it sound that much more fierce and more threatening. I flinched at the sound and took a few steps back. "Get her patched up! Call the rest of your talent, tell them to lock their goddamn doors!" He continued to yell. The anger radiating off of him was tremendous.

Luann held her hand up like she was surrending "Okay Jax sorry."

I met Jax's gaze and he knew that he scared me when he raised his voice like that. Yes, I seen him mad, upset but I never seen him talk to woman in that tone. That threatening tone. He shook his head turning away from me turning towards Juice.

"Come on it's baseball time." He said walking out of the hospital.

Away from me.

I need him. I need his arms around. I want to yell at him to come back. I wanted to tell him what happened but I couldnt move. I just stared at his back as he walked away.

"What's going on now?" I sighed to Amber and Luann

"This guy Georgie Caruso is threatening my talent since the Feds raided my studio this morning. Jax and the guys were supposed to make him back off and protect my girls from that son of bitch. Lot of good that did." Luanne whined, sitting down beside Amber in a chair.

"It's really not that bad." Amber offered, giving me a weak smile.

I smiled at Amber "If Jax told you he's going to handle it then he will." I told them both.

How dare they not believe him after everything he's done for her. She was acting like Jax was the bad guy here and he wasn't. He's one of the good ones. I looked at Amber face and can't help remember last night. The way they violated us. Gemma screaming over and over. Me calling for help that never came. Me screaming for my prince charming.

"Eliza are you okay?" Asked Luann

I looked up at her deciding to lie. I didn't want this to get out. The men who did this could be anywhere. They could have eyes and ears everywhere.

"Yeah, I just have a headache from the car wreck we were in." I said to half smiling like it was no big deal.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" Asked Luann

"Oh yeah I'm fine. Just a couple of bruising and all." I said lying again

"Are you sure? You look I don't know different." Luanne said concerned

"Oh I'm just tired. They kept asking the same questions over and over." I said to her getting up from the chair. "Well I better go and get home. It was nice speaking to you and meeting you Amber." I told them

"Nice meeting you too Eliza" Said Amber mumbly since she had rag to her face.

I nodded and walked back to the chapel that held my little family. I opened the door and saw them sitting in one the pews.

"Come on. Lets go home." I said to her putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Eliza, darling I never thanked you for keeping this secret. Your my family now and I will protect you like your protecting me." Said Gemma with determination in her voice.

"I know you will Gem." I said to her smiling

"Let's go home like you said." Said Gemma getting up and grabbing her stuff

" _Yeah let's go home_." I thought to myself following Gemma out of the chapel and heading towards Charlie's car where she's waiting for us.

A/N: So what did you all think? I'm so so sorry it took me this long to get this out. The campground picked up and I've been working like crazy. So please forgive me. So tell me what you think about this chapter. How's Eliza doing? Do you think she should be protecting Gemma like this? Or should she tell Jax and let the mayhem start?


End file.
